What goes Bump in the Night
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: AU. An eight year old Sarah is far more aware than your average child, and even more than your average adult. She believes in magic just as she believes in reluctant stepmothers, and distant fathers. But her belief has attracted the attention of those who are responsible for her fear of the dark. Roger and Irene don't take her seriously, but there is someone who hears her wish...
1. Chapter 1

***I am currently revamping this story to rid it of spelling/grammar issues. If you reach a chapter that seems really bad in those issues, I haven't gotten to it yet.**

**The first thing I want to say is for those who read my other stories;** I'm apologize profoundly about not finishing, or even updating, my preexisting stories before publishing a new one. But, I will say that in the years since I first joined this website, the plot bunnies in my head have pulled bunnies of different colors into the farm. Honestly, since I've lost my tablet with all my stories on it last year, most of my stories are for Labyrinth than Transformers. Another theory I've come up with to get myself back to updating my TF stories again is to put the stories I'm writing anyways up. So, whether I publish this or not, this is what I'm writing right now. Nevertheless, the series I began with 'The Fallen Scout' and continued with 'Abnormal Normalities' and 'Lies, or Just not the Whole Truth' is my baby series, and when it comes time to start the next installment, it will always take priority over other stories. Just a warning.

**Now, for those of you that haven't encountered my TF stories, or don't really care for Transformers enough to read FF for it anyways;** I give you my first Labyrinth Fanfiction. Most chapters I write are longer than this one, but since this is the first, I thought a short, introduction chapter would be suitable. I have a terrible habit of updating an awful lot in the beginning, but when I am forced to take a break from the story due to computer problems, I typically stop updating _quite_ as often. But, I do hereby swear to finish every story I start. Also, as much as I love this story and any others I may post, my heart truly lies in one Transformers FF series I've posted. I have thus far refrained from entering the next part of it because I _really_ wanted to finish my other stories first. So when it comes time for that story, this one might go on pause._  
_

**And for those of you who don't typically read Author's Notes**; skip this, and keep doing what you do best. ;)

I don't own Labyrinth, any music therein, or really anything except a copy of the movie. So don't sue me!

* * *

My mother is claustrophobic. My father has a fear of heights. My brother screams any time he sees something small and wiggly. My best friend can't stand the sight of frogs.

And I fear the darkness.

At one point in their lives, most children do. The blackness of a room, the unknown all around you, the creepy sensation of having your eyes shut when you can't possibly open them any wider... I don't have a problem with any of this. But, there are other reasons that children fear the night. A common fear is of the boogy man hiding under your bed, or monsters in your closet. I laugh at such childish beliefs; for they only cry at the prospect of the unknown and the edges of their own made-up nightmares.

It's what is known that causes me to hide under the covers after everyone falls asleep, and before they all wake. I know exactly what goes bump in the night, and I know it only goes bump for me. Toby, oh young Toby, sleeps with a night light on at the age of four. He claims he hears things, creepy things, that come from beyond the door ways. But he doesn't really fear the dark because he knows there is nothing to fear in it. Irene taught him that.

I hear them too. I hear them louder, and I hear what they say. I see their red eyes, and I see their shrouded forms scampering about. Taunting me, testing me, they never leave in all the night. But they never come to the bed. I lay there every night, closing my eyes and praying that they'd leave. Please, just go away. Leave me alone, just leave me alone.

The never do. The instant I slip into the bed, with the sun set below the horizon and the last conscious thought of anyone else in the house already gone, they come out to play. They are not the monsters in my closet, nor the boogeyman under my bed; they are the creatures of the night that hide in the darkness and they will not hesitate to strike me down should I leave this bed. Stretch out an arm, and they'll pounce. Step down, and I'll fall. They are ruthless, evil creatures, who only come out in the darkness.

"Hhhmmm, mmh, hm." I hummed, watching the creatures crawl over each other towards me. Red, burning eyes staring at me. "Hmmm, hmmm, hhmmh." I clutched my eyes shut and pulled the covers up over my head.

Please just make it go away, please just go away. I heard them chitter in excitement as I shivered in fear. Sharp claws, ticking at the bed frame, scratching the headboard. I pulled down farther, for they never come into the bed. They don't just haunt my room, but it was my room that they came to haunt. Down the hall, they'd find any small toys or trinkets left laying around. I've watched them fight over and destroy one of Toby's favorite toys once, leaving the pieces in my room and in his, laying everywhere.

Sometimes, what they take is never found again.

"Hhhmmm, mmh hm." I shuddered, clutching at the bed sheets. All of the sudden, a weight fell onto the bed, and the covers shifted. Then, they thrashed and tore. I stifled a scream, sitting up and jumping away from the creatures in terror.

They climbed onto my bed.

I scooted away, trembling, as they stalked forward with sinister eyes. Sometimes, I wished I'd never tried to figure out what they were, or why they came. Knowing what I do now, makes me all the much more scared to turn out my light.

"Leave me alone." I whimpered, back hitting the wall about halfway between the infested headrest and the open floor beyond the foot of my bed. "Just leave me alone. Please."

Kackling was my only answer, as I knew it would. Tears were spilling down my cheeks.

"I wish you'd just leave me be." I buried my face in my arms, shaking uncontrollably.

Something strange happened then. I heard two slow footsteps, and then silence. Complete silence. The creatures were no longer chittering and laughing. Then, they started again. This time in an uproar.

There was a thump, and more footsteps coming closer. I sniffed, looking up just over my arms at a figure walking closer. Darker clothes than Dad would wear, and taller than Toby. It was a man, walking towards me completely silently. I looked up a bit farther, heart beating a million miles an hour. Who is this? What do they want? It was a man with blond hair. There was something off about him.

The first thought in my head was what Dad taught me; stranger danger. How did he get in here? Oh, no. Was this like what happened to that little girl on TV? When she got kidnapped for a week before they found her? Oh no! Like I don't have enough problems dealing with these night-creatures!

But the man wasn't paying any attention to me. He stopped just beside the bed, looking towards the headboard. He looked that direction with interest. I followed his gaze, but only found those terrifying creatures still there, creeping over the mattress towards me, hissing at the man.

He waved an arm towards them, and they were blown away, falling to the ground and whimpering. I trembled with more fear- what is this man? Surely he was not human!

I whimpered again, pushing myself back into the wall. Please, please, please...

He turned to me with interest. He didn't look angry, or threatening, or even surprised. He just stared at me for a moment, before sighing the same way Dad did when Irene made him go clean up after Toby. The man turned slightly, before leaning inwards and bending a leg so he sat just in front of me on the bed.

"You are the one who made this wish?" He addressed me. I blinked, unable to speak. He frowned at me, and I flinched back. "Speak now, child. I won't bite."

"W-w-what do you w-want?" I managed a whisper. I shot a glance to the terrible creatures crawling over the ground, hissing at the man and not daring to come any closer.

"I came to answer your wish. You did make one, did you not?" He stared at me unwaveringly. I shrank back. I made a wish? No I di- oh! I did!

"You're going to make them all go away?" I sat up a little bit, excited despite myself.

"That was not your wish." He denied. "You wished that they would leave you alone, and that is my only objective."

"Who are you?" I questioned. He tilted his head to one side. I shrank back again, disturbed by his eyes; they were two different colors. One was brown, and the other was blue.

He blinked, and then smiled. "I am a friend, Sarah. They won't scare you any longer."

My heart skipped a beat, before I fell forward in relief. Something about him, when his face softened with a smile and his voice warmed, made me trust him. What he promised, it was so enticing! I was hugging him before I realized what I was doing.

An arm fell around me after a moment, and I heard a chuckle. "Go to sleep, little one. They won't bother you any longer."

"Thank you." I was crying again, looking up at him. "You won't let them hurt me?"

"Never. Now lay down to rest. You will be safe for as long as I am here."

"Thank you." I yawned, relaxing for the first time all night. I slipped out of his lap and crawled back towards the pillow at the top of the bed. Under the suspiciously untorn covers, I was warm and comfortable. The weight near my ankle had shifted to the bottom of the bed now. I rolled over and looked about; the creatures were still scurrying about and glaring at me, but they came no closer than three feet now. At the bottom of my bed, I seen the figure of that man sitting, crouched over, and with his back to me.

I blinked with heavy eyelids, yawning once more. He looked back to me and the last thing I remember of the night was his reassuring smile.

* * *

I typically put an AN at the beginning and end of every chapter. Notes for before you read, and notes for after. Or, if you'd prefer, just a line to tell you where to start reading and where to stop.

This story already has the first 5 or 6 chapters written up. That isn't all of them, but it's probably the most interesting chapters. There will probably be around 7 chapters total. No promises.

_And so..._ what do you think about my first published Labyrinth Fanfiction? Good enough to want to read the next chapter? Or, if you didn't like it, are you willing to try reading another story I will, undoubtedly, publish in the near future? I sure hope so...

R&amp;R! I'm excited to hear what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the next chapter. Up pretty quickly, so that's good. Right? I don't know about you, but after reading through it again, I feel like it moves pretty fast. But, I won't be changing anything except spelling and grammar issues. The story is how it is, and I like it that way.

... Not much else to say at the moment. If you came this far, then I guess you liked the first chapter. Or you're hoping the second one is better. Either way, hope you like it!

I don't own Labyrinth or any other copyrighted things involved. -_Disclaimers-_

* * *

In the morning, neither he nor the creatures were anywhere in sight. Had it all been a dream? Just in like every new day, I questioned whether those creatures had ever existed to begin with. But, there was an indentation at the foot of my bed, with the comforter pulled back from the bed frame down below in just the space needed for one to rest their foot there comfortably.

I smiled and for the first time since before I could remember, I faced the new day with a full night's rest.

"How did you sleep, sweetheart?" Irene asked, and I looked up in surprise. But she was looking to Toby, who was bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Good! Good!" Toby waved a hand, and was quickly rewarded with cut-up waffle bits. I smiled to myself and looked down at my own plate.

"Sarah." Irene greeted me for the morning, setting down a glass of milk by my self-prepared plate. I smiled silently and looked back down at my plate. Dad was already at work when I woke, and Irene has never really liked me.

I wonder what she's scared of?

After breakfast, I gathered my backpack and went out to the bus stop; time to start another day in third grade.

As I prepared for bed, a familiar fear began to settle in my stomach. I turned the light out with a shaky hand, and looked around the floors for any sign of the creatures. I didn't linger too long, however. My eyes were already wet, clutched tightly shut as I made a sprint towards the bed. Arms stretched out so I knew when I was there, I flew across the floor...

...and into unfamiliar arms. The arms snaked around me, under my arms, before I could even think about resisting or calling for help. I was hoisted upwards, and then dropped back down onto the bed. I looked up quickly, fearfully, to meet the eyes of that same man. He nodded to me before looking towards the floor. Those creatures had returned, just starting to fill the floor.

"You are safe." He assured me, before standing and walking leisurely towards the foot of my bed once more. I didn't move, watching as he took his post there. I looked towards the creatures, who dared not to come too close, before allowing myself to relax.

"Are you going to be here every night?" I asked, no longer afraid of this man. He looked back to me, nodding silently. "Why?"

"To keep them," He gestured to the hissing creatures, "from bothering you. You made the wish, you should know best."

I bit my lip and slid under the covers. Dad always talked about stranger danger, but, there was definitely something different about this man. For instance, he wasn't there before I turned the lights out. He didn't come in through the door, because that's where I was standing when I turned the lights out. He wouldn't fit in the window. He doesn't seem concerned about anything here except just sitting there, keeping the creatures at bay. And... I just realized. He has pointy ears.

"What are you?" I asked tiredly, when I'd meant to say something more along the lines of, 'Why did you answer my wish'?

He chuckled again and reached over to pat the lump that was my foot under the covers.

"Call me Jareth, Precious One."

"Jareth?" I mused, then rolled over. "Are you my friend?"

"Of course. Now sleep, Sarah."

I had another question I'd meant to ask, but without the terror, I was exhausted. I fell right to sleep without ever asking how he knew my name.

The next day went much the same. But during lunch, at school, I asked permission to go to the library. This was what I did, going to the library to read instead of eating sometimes. By now, Mrs. Grager doesn't waver on her decision on letting me go. I love to read.

Hours later, when Dad had sent Toby and I to bed, I stood shakily in the doorway, fingers on the light switch. He said he'd be here, but, will he really come? Why does he care? Doesn't he have better things to do than to sit here all night, keeping these creatures from attacking me? He doesn't even know me!

I flicked out the lights and hesitated, looking up. From the shadows of the corner of the room, behind my closet, Jareth stepped out. From the same darkness that these terrifying creatures come from. He stared at me curiously, before taking his perch at the end of the bed.

Something brushed my leg and I nearly screamed, running forward to the bed. I launched myself upwards, onto the bed.

"Do you fear me, Precious?" He asked me curiously. I stared, not sure of my answer. Everything I've learned these past eight years tells me I should be. I'm cautious of him, that's for sure. But... I didn't really fear him.

"No..."

"Why not?" He didn't look or sound threatening at all. I blinked, pulling the covers up over to my waist. Why not? Well... that's easy.

"Because you're here to protect me, right?" I started to question this, then shook my head. Yes. He is. "And... you don't ignore me..."

He stared at me for a minute, making me nervous. Am I just crazy? Is this really just some creepy guy that your parents warn you about?

Then he smiled. "Rest well, Sarah."

I smiled back and laid down. No. He isn't even human- I know it. There's no way he's human, so there's no point in worrying so much. I've read about inhuman creatures that look human, and some of them are so evil... But not Jareth. He's nice. I like him.

He came every night for a week, and four nights after that, before I was used to the entire situation. I didn't think twice about turning the light out and running to the bed, and talking with my new friend. Then, I'd get a better night's sleep than I was used to.

My friend- the one who was scared of frogs -her birthday was the next day. I told Jareth about this, that he won't need to come the next night because I won't be there; Christia was having a sleep over. It was just us two, plus three of her other friends. I knew them, we were acquaintances, but we never really talked.

But he seemed disturbed when I told him about the sleep over. I assured him, I will be back the next night, but he only turned away and sat guard at the end of my bed.

I hesitated, wondering what was bothering him, before going to sleep.

"Are you excited?" Christia asked me as we waited for her mother to come pick us up from school. I smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait."

"Oh! Christia!" Her other friends were running towards us, and the shorter girl tackled her. They dragged her several feet away and swept her up in excited conversation. I closed my mouth and sighed, looking away. That's what usually happens; they're just too emotional and outgoing to pay me any attention. So I just sat down on the ledge and watched them.

Four hours and several girlie activities later, we all set up our sleeping bags with freshly dried nail polish and pop songs stuck in our heads. I burrowed deep into my blankets, relaxing far easier than ever before. I was getting far too used to being safe at night. Even when the moon hid behind the clouds, I didn't freak out.

No, that started when the last of the others fell asleep. I was nearly asleep myself, and barely noticed when my sleeping bag shifted. I roused and rolled over, blinking sleepily before closing my eyes again. The sleeping bag shifted again, then something sharp stabbed through the sheets, climbing my leg...

I gasped, unable to scream upon seeing those terrible, horrible creatures there. All over the room, avoiding the other girls, and creeping towards me hungrily.

"J-" I couldn't find my voice, freezing up. "J-" they were coming closer. I squeeked and ducked down, covering my head when the nearest one jumped at me.

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and I heard the creature land several feet away. I continued to tremble, waiting, fearing, until I realized nothing was going to happen. Peeking my eyes open, I looked around.

"Jareth." My eyes were wet when I saw the strained, serious face of my new friend. He sat at-ease in the largest empty place near me; near my pillow. He looked to me from the scampering creature. I started to say something else, but stopped when I remembered the other girls strewn over the ground.

He didn't look happy at all. But nevertheless, I grinned widely at him. I lowered my voice back down to a whisper.

"Why are they here? This isn't my house- this isn't my room."

"They do not haunt your room, Precious." He leaned back on his fist. He didn't say anything more, but I realized something then. Something that changed me for the rest of my life.

These creatures were haunting me, and only me. They ignored all the other girls, only to situate themselves as close as they dared to hiss and claw at me. They would be there, in any room where I am the only conscious human, where there is darkness for them to hide in. I can never let my guard down. For some reason, they will always be here to scare me. For some reason, perhaps the same reason, Jareth will always be here to protect me. I don't know why any of them care to pay me any attention when no human does, but this is the way that it is.

"I want to go home." I whined, pulling my legs up to my chest. Only then did his face soften from whatever malicious thoughts that was plaguing him. He reached out to put a hand on my shoulder, and I trembled. "Please, Jareth, I want to go home."

"I'll take care of it." he assured, and glanced around. "But no one can remember you were here, if you are to disappear in the middle of the night."

"I don't care, I just want to go home..."

He reached forward to pull me onto his lap, and I buried my face in his shoulder. Why is all of this happening to me?

"I will alter their memories, but to do this, I cannot be with you in your room quite yet. It will only take a minute, Precious. But will you sit with some friends of mine? No creature will hurt you there."

"Where?" I blinked, pulling away to look up at him. He smiled.

"At my home. But only for a moment. I'll have to ask, don't go wandering around." He insisted. I nodded trustingly.

"I promise."

"Good girl." He hugged me again. Then his arms left me. I was sitting in a funny looking chair in a dark room. The room was made of rock, and it was terribly messy. There were a few chickens clucking around, and noises coming from corners and messes. I trembled, pushing myself as far back into the chair as possible. Jareth? Why would you send me here?

All of the sudden, a chicken went crazy and ran straight across the room. Three small creatures, looking nothing like the ones that have haunted me for years, ran after it.

"Chicken!" One of them cried, jumping forward and missing the bird by inches. The other two tripped over the first, punching the ground in frustration as the chicken went to safer distances.

I was giggling despite myself. This caught their attention, and they stared. I immediately stopped; what are they? Are they evil, like the other creatures? They were wearing clothes and looked like little, ugly people. That one's nose was almost as big as his head!

"Girlie?" One of them croaked, confused. They climbed to their feet, and started towards me. I whimpered, unsure, and scooted farther away.

Then Jareth appeared out of nowhere, and waved a hand at these creatures. They all scampered off quickly, laughing and falling over themselves. He turned towards me and offered a hand.

"Everything is taken care of, Precious. Are you ready to go back to your house?"

I jumped forward with a grin, taking his hand. He magically poofed us into my bedroom. I let go, jumping up and down.

"Jareth! What were those? Why do you have chickens?"

He chuckled, but had a rather serious face. "Quiet down, Sarah. I altered their memories, but your parents may still wake and come."

"Oh." I covered my mouth with my hands. He pat the bed and nodded towards the corner of the room, where the evil creatures were starting to come back. I ran forwards, climbing in.

"Goblins." He answered. "What you saw back there were goblins."

"Ohhh." I blinked, and shot a nervous glance to the evil creatures. They won't leave me alone. They'll never leave me be... I trembled and looked back to him. "What are those?"

He smiled sadly and pulled the blankets back. "It's time to rest, Sarah. You can't stay up all night."

"But you didn't answer my question." I whined, crawling in.

"I've already answered too many. You need to sleep."

"It's not fair. The only time I get to spend with you is at night, while I have to sleep." I whined, refusing to lay down. "Why did you answer my wish? And how did you even know I made one?"

He chuckled, tapping the side of his head. "Perhaps another day. I don't want you staying up late, and it's already the witching hour. Goodnight, Precious."

I sighed exaggeratedly and laid down in a huff. "Goodnight, Jareth."

I felt the bed shift as he turned down to the end of the bed, watching the evil creatures and insuring they don't come any closer. You know, why doesn't he just banish them from the room, if he's got so much magic? Then he wouldn't have to be here all night.

"Sar-ah." I moaned and rolled over. "Sar-ah." A sing-songy voice roused me from sleep. "Wake up, birthday girl."

I shot up straight out of bed, gasping. It's been two months since I've started getting full nights' sleep, and I don't like waking from it. Except on my birthday!

"Happy birthday, Sarah!" Irene called out to me. I stared over at her with wide eyes. She's wishing me happy birthday? I thought she hated me! "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly, slipping out of the bed in a rush. My nightgown got tangled in my legs and I fell before I could stand.

"All in due time." she smiled at me. I stopped a moment, just long enough to distrust her, before ignoring it and convincing myself that it was my birthday after all. She can't be mean on my birthday.

"Sarah!" Toby hugged me. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, bud." I hugged him back. "You're sure up early."

"Oh, yes." Dad winked at me. "We're having a man's day, so you two ladies can spend the day together."

I paled. "What?"

"Oh, yes. Manicures, pedicures, facials... The whole ten-nine-yards." Irene nodded to me. "But why don't you go have some breakfast first?"

I blinked, looking around. Dad and Toby were going to the water park, I saw the brocure clutched in my half-brother's fist. Irene was going to have the whole day to torture me- now wonder she was so happy.

"O-okay." I stuttered, putting on a fake smile. "I'll just go make some breakfast."

"We'll see you two ladies at four." Dad called as they walked out the door. "Have fun!"

"Oh, we'll have plenty of fun, Roger." Irene waved them out. I sighed, mixing the batter in the kitchen by myself. She doesn't really torture me; she just likes to make things harder on me than they have to be. And a whole day together, I had no doubt that we were going to do what she wanted, whether I enjoyed myself or not.

Sure enough, we sat in the nail salon while she was pampered and I sat in the chair for three hours straight, waiting. I sighed, looking out the window behind me to the rest of the mall. Well Happy Birthday to me.

"Come on, Sarah." Irene closed her purse and ushered me out the door. "We're going to the bakery now."

"Are we getting my birthday cake?" I asked, jumping up. The only reason I got one last year was because Toby wanted to help make one.

"Of course not. You don't need the calories." she scoffed. "We're getting my whole wheat bagels." She walked along, and I sighed. Calories? What?

"I'm nine now." I objected, stomping forward. "Can't we at least go to the candy store?" I pointed to a passing window shop full of bright colors. She pulled me along.

"You don't need those either, sweet heart." She answered cooly. I moaned and looked back. You know, I don't even like all that manicure sort of stuff. I didn't like it at that sleep over, and I don't like sitting for hours in a place where that's all they do.

"How about that book store?" I pointed to another door.

"Nobody reads these days." She denied.

"I do. I like to read."

"Then read your own books."

"I only have three." I complained, reaching for the store. "It can be my birthday present."

She yanked on my arm and pulled me farther away.

I huffed and kicked my feet. It sucks to be nine.

* * *

That's not the end of her birthday, but this is where I stop. So there. ;) Irene is annoying, her dad just has no idea, and Toby's ignorantly cute. That's where we are.

R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I do have a few bad grammar habits, so I do thank you for pointing it out. I will go back and correct that. Actually, I've recently revised all chapters on the subject. Again, thank you for the reviews.

I don't own Labyrinth and am just playing with the characters. Proud of my fanfiction, but the movie was epic.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Four o'clock came, and we met back up with the boys at home. When Dad realized they'd all forgotten a cake, he brought out a three-day old cupcake from the fridge and stuck six candles in. That's all he could find. Great, I can be six again. I liked being six- that's before Irene moved in and Toby was born, before Dad turned most of his attention away from me to them.

Well, the first half of being six, at least.

Nevertheless, I closed my eyes and blew the candles out. I could smell the candles burning, even after they gave off no more light.

"What did you wish for?" Dad asked, flipping the lights back on. He was grinning, and I sighed. Well, he has no idea. He thinks he's the same, caring father he was before. He has no idea that he's more distant from me than ever.

"I can't tell you." I objected. "Then it will never come true!"

"Oh, come off it." Irene laughed. "Just tell us what you wished for. Maybe it'll come true anyways."

"Uh-uh. No way." I knew it won't. But if I keep my mouth closed, I might have a chance. It was actually a pretty hard decision; I could wish for those creatures to leave me alone forever. I could wish for Jareth to stay my friend for just as long. I could wish for a happy family, for Irene to stop hating me, or even for better friends at school. It was really hard to reach the decision I'd come to.

"Did you wish for a present?" Toby waddled up to me, holding a little yellow-wrapped box. He and Dad had brought it home when they came in earlier, and I was relieved to know this wasn't a totally botched birthday.

"Oh, thanks, Toby." I grinned at him. I liked him. He was my cute little teddy bear brother. "What's inside?" I took it from him.

"Open it!" He looked excited. I laughed and tore at the paper. In my lap lay a key chain with the logo of the water park they'd gone to.

"Oh." I stared at it.

"Toby picked it out." Dad encouraged, just thinking it was adorable. I glanced over at Toby, who watched me expectantly. I heard Irene giggle in the corner, and I sighed.

"I love it, thank you." I hugged the little boy, who squeed with joy and ran out of the room.

"Looks like you'll need your own house key now." Irene mused as I inspected the cheap novelty.

"A what?" I looked up.

"That's right. We can't let that keychain go bare." Dad stepped forward, fishing something out of his pocket. I sat up; maybe this isn't some let-down gift. Maybe it was just leading to another! A house key? They think I'm grown up enough for one of those?

Dad dropped the purple key into my palm, and I worked to put it on the key chain eagerly. So they didn't forget!

"This is just in time, too." Irene went on. "With me getting a job in the evenings, you'll need your own key to get inside. And you'll need to pick Toby up too. We've already arranged for you to ride on his bus."

My spirits fell; this wasn't a birthday gift. I was getting it anyways, because I needed it. Birthdays were about getting useless stuff you don't really need, but can have fun with anyways! But, no. I'm just getting this because of Irene's new job.

"I'm riding the little kids' bus?" I blinked. The preschoolers had their own bus- morning and evening shifts. I went to morning preschool, leaving on the bus while the big kids went to lunch. Toby has evening preschool, going home with us big kids. But now, I have to ride his bus?

"Oh, yes. So you're there with him when he gets to the bus stop, since your bus gets here so much later." Irene was smirking at me, unbeknownst to my Dad. "And you'll have to look after him until your father comes home at five."

"An hour?" I objected. I have to take care of a kid for an hour, and I'm only nine!

"If you're old enough for a house key, you're old enough for this." Dad ruffled the hair on my head. "Toby just loves you."

"Thanks." I sighed, looking back down at the key chain. It's not a symbol of freedom; it's a symbol of shackles.

"Let's put on a movie now." Dad was already in the other room. "How about that tennis movie you like?" He was talking to Irene, who was just behind him.

I hate that movie. It's so boring. There's no magic, or monsters, or kings and queens, there aren't even any fairies or dragons in it. Sword fights, I'd even settle for pirates. But no, this is the most boring movie ever, because all it's about is some old man playing tennis against younger kids, hoping to finally win a match or something.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dad asked as I started up the stairs.

"To my room." I looked back. Toby was cuddled next to his mother, playing with his knight dolls.

"It's family movie night, Sarah. Come sit down." He gestured. I bit my lip and sighed. Fine. I went over to sit on the ground, leaning against the empty chair.

I didn't even get to stay up. Right after the movie, it was 'brush your teeth and up to bed! You've got school tomorrow!'

I crawled into the bed and laid down, pulling the blankets up over my shoulders without raising my eyes from the ground. I'd perfected being able to get from the light switch to my bed without freaking out already.

A few minutes passed in silence, as red eyes started to fill the floor. Hissing became common once more; my own personal lullaby.

The bed shifted, slowly and deliberately, then released as a weight fell off it. Then my vision was blocked my a dark figure silhouetted by the light coming from window. I refused to look up from the corner of my pillow.

"I just want to go to sleep, Jareth." I whispered.

"What's wrong, Precious?" He cooed, and something touched my forehead. My eyes flickered upwards to see his surprisingly concerned expression. "You aren't running a fever. Surely tonight, of all nights, you'd be a bit more talkative?"

"What's so special about tonight?" I asked spitefully, and pulled away.

"I was under the impression it's your birthday." He looked rather confused, crouching beside my bed. He'd taken his arm back, leaning on the edge of the bed cautiously.

"Yeah, just my birthday. It's nothing special." I shrugged, and tried to roll over. But he just stood and leaned over me to stay in my view.

"What's happened? I've listened to you run your mouth every night, and tonight, of all nights, all you want to do is sleep?"

"Yeah." I confirmed, burrowing deeper into the covers. He sighed and stood upright.

"Very well. If you don't want to talk about it, then I will not pursue the subject." He conceded. "But you're certainly making me feel foolish standing here with a gift if you won't accept it. Isn't it the custom here to give to the birthday child?"

"I don't need presents- what'd you get me?" I caved easily, rolling over to stare at him. He had a small box wrapped in orange paper like those presents you see in movies. It was wrapped perfectly, with a red ribbon tied into a beautiful bow at the top.

He chuckled and crouched back down, holding it out to me.

"Open it and see." he invited.

I eyed it, once again reminded of the 'Stranger Danger' that Dad had always warned me of. Even Mom had gone on about it, before she left with a stranger. But, no. Jareth isn't a stranger anymore. I trust him.

So I sat up and took it.

"It's heavy!" I weighed it in surprise. He shifted to sit back on the bed once more. I turned it over, wondering where to tear. I didn't want to destroy the beautiful handiwork.

"Just tear through it." He assured. "That's the point, isn't it?"

I smiled and slipped a finger under the ribbon to pull. It snapped and I proceeded to tear the paper underneath off. It was a thin black box, with a cap that just lifted off. Inside was a crystal ball. Perfectly clear and sparkling in the moonlight.

"Wow. What is it?" I dropped the box and paper to the side.

"A wish." He had a grin on his face. "Everyone deserves a birthday wish, and I'm afraid that's all I can give you. So tell me, what did you wish for?"

I thought back to the stale, blue cupcake that I'd thrown out after only a bite. Irene yelled at me for being wasteful.

I shook my head. "If I say, it won't come true."

He looked amused. "Precious, that superstition is purely false. I cannot grant your wish if I do not know what it is."

"I can't say." I insisted, rolling the crystal over in my hands.

"Very well." He swept a hand over the trash and it disappeared. "Save that crystal for a special moment then. Anytime you want your wish granted, with full faith, just hold the crystal and make your wish. I give you the power to grant it, to whatever entirety you see fit." he raised his chin. "Happy Birthday, Precious One."

I grinned and hugged him. "Thank you, Jareth."

I kept the crystal with me all the time. It fit in my pockets, no matter how small. I had no doubt the crystal was magic, for it was far too large for near every pocket I managed to put it in. Every jacket I wore, every pair of jeans, I always kept the crystal with me.

For seven months, after winter came, my crazy world made absolute sense to me. One friend? She barely hangs out with me? Oh well, at least I have one. Wicked stepmother? A father who doesn't pay attention? A stepbrother who gets all the attention? Oh well, at least I have a family. Violent, scary monsters that for some reason want to attack me? No biggie, I've got a magical friend named Jareth that will never let them hurt me.

Even if he always avoided my questions. But, I didn't really care. I trusted him; he took care of me. When I was brought down by them ignoring me, he cheered me up. When I went to bed hungry, he'd sneak me treats. When I was just tired, he'd say nothing at all and stand guard, letting me go straight to sleep.

After those seven months, it went a little farther. At school, during lunch, I went to the library again. We had a power outage and I sat in the back corner, frozen, unable to run out. It was near pitch black, and no one knew I was back here. I heard the librarian walk out, and I couldn't move. Just because Jareth keeps the monsters at bay at night doesn't mean I'm not afraid of the dark anymore.

I heard something scratch the ground a few feet away, and I squeaked, backing up. The bookcase should be just behind me, I'll at least be safe on one side.

The sound was closer, and something hit the wood of the bookcase above me.

"Hhhmmm, mmh, hm." I hummed, closing my eyes and changing direction for the wall that was a few feet the opposite direction. "Hmmm, hmmm, hhmmh."

"Hmmm, hmmm, hhmmh." My humming was echoed as I walked into someone. A hand fell on my shoulder and I gasped. Suddenly, a soft white glow filled the corner and I could see the evil creatures. I could also see Jareth, just beside me, keeping them at bay once more. He was levitating glowing crystals in the air, here and there, to give us a circlet of light around us.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded silently, clutching his arm as I stared at the creatures with wide eyes.

"They won't hurt you. I'm here." He cooed, and I trembled.

"Make them go away."

"I'm right here." He ignored my plee, and put his other hand on my other shoulder. I couldn't stop trembling. "Sarah, Sarah. Precious, how's school going?" He's distracting me. That's all he's doing, but I didn't care.

"G-g-good."

"What did you learn today?"

"Di-division."

"What sort? Tell me about it, Precious One." He insisted.

"L-like, dividing a group of nine into three groups of three." I looked around frantically. "Three groups of three, that's nine."

"What else?"

"Th-that air bubbles in clay will make our pots explode." My heart was beating so fast. "So, I had to roll my clay with a pin, to get all the air bubbles out."

"Did it work?"

"I- I think so."

"What are you making?"

"A pinch-pot. Like we did last year. They're so much fun..." I jumped when one of the creatures jumped too close. But Jareth just waved a hand lazily and the creature flew back into the wall all the way on the other side of the library. He barely paid attention.

"What color will it be?"

"Orange. My favorite." I closed my eyes, clutching his arm again. "Please make them go away."

"Will you put blue on it too?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him curiously.

"What?"

"That's my favorite color. You should make this one orange and blue."

"Oh. Yeah. I could paint the top..." All of the sudden, the lights turned back on and the creatures scattered like cockroaches. Cockroaches? With red eyes? And tails? Hmmm.

"Sarah! Are you still in here?" Mrs. Grager called out.

"Here-" I started to shout, but stopped quickly. I looked around, but realized Jareth was already gone. "I'm right here."

I was distracted the rest of the day, comforted to know that while these creatures seem to be stepping up their game, Jareth would always be there for me. This fact became the norm, and over the following weeks, I became more confident.

"Parent-teacher conferences are coming up." I mused, putting a card down. Jareth taught me how to play this last month, and I love it. I love it, because I almost always win. "I wonder who's going?"

"I don't know." He humored me.

"Irene would never want to go, but Dad's too busy. He wouldn't want to go." He laid down some of his cards. I smiled and splayed out two more of mine, before drawing a new hand. He grimaced and took a new hand for himself.

"You have very good grades." He pointed out. "Neither must go."

"You mean, don't even tell them?" I tilted my head to one side.

"The situation is pointless. You are a star student, and any conference would only to praise your well-mannered temper in class." He went first this time. "And by merely mentioning the approaching conferences, it would cause more trouble than it's truly worth. Correct?"

"Well, yeah..." I thought about it, countering his cards and wisely keeping the two fives in my hand.

"You spend far too much time worrying about the issue, Precious." He smirked at me. He laid down a seven over top my six. I drew a new card; a five. "You should pay attention to our game."

"Oh?" I smiled, and laid down the only card that wasn't a five; a three. He tisked and set down a ten.

"That's right."

I drew another card- another five! I quickly spread them out. He promptly spread his cards out- four kings.

"Ohhhh, man." I laughed. He chuckled with me and swept the cards into nothingness.

"That's it; I won three out of five." he slipped off the bed. The creatures, which I barely noticed anymore, backed up farther to give him a wide berth. "Now off to sleep with you."

"I want to stay up longer." I objected. "I don't have school, so what's the big deal?"

"That you need proper sleep. Goodnight, Sarah." He sat on the edge of the very end.

I smiled and bit my lip. "Best five out of seven." I prompted. He eyed me and I huffed, scooting downwards. It was the last few weeks of third grade, and I was eager for the summer. Stay up as long as I want- Jareth promised it. Well, at least on the weekends.

"Goodnight Jareth." I giggled and pulled the blankets up over my head.

I heard a chuckle, before the room fell silent save for the hissing that was always there in the back of my mind.

* * *

Jareth's getting rather attached now. The question I ask for you all is, why? Just why is it that he's so fond of this random little girl? You know, aside from the fact that I wrote it with them two in mind.

R&amp;R. I love the reviews guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Revised chapter to correct a plot error!** Ignore this note if this is the first time you're reading this chapter

So, I guess I forgot to say this in the last chapter. I intentionally made Toby about five or six years younger than Sarah rather than about fifteen for the purposes of my story. Still a spoiled little brother, but old enough that she's still affectionate towards him because she knows he has no idea that he's got it way better than her. I wanted her to like him, but still resent him at the same time.

Another thing, I never read the novelization, and never got past the blurb on the back of the manga sequel. The names I use for her father and stepmother, Roger and Irene, are because those are the names used most in the fanfictions I read. I rather like Irene better than Karen, and I've got a habit of using it. I have my own reasons for not using Robert...

Just a peek into my mind while I'm writing this, if you're interested. If not, then keep doing what you do best. ;)

I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah, or anyone/thing else in it. Jim Henson made it _perfect_. Hope you like it!

* * *

Monday, when Mrs. Grager called home to ask why no one showed up for parent-teacher conferences, I was grounded. Confined to my room for the whole day, save for meals.

"You were wrong! It was a terrible idea." I cried, jumping on the bed.

"Was it?" A voice answered. I knew he'd be there, because when I manage to come up here alone for a while, any time, he usually came to sit with me. "Why does it matter to where you are confined?"

"I'm grounded, Jareth. And it's your fault." I glared.

"And let me ask you, Sarah." He folded his arms, "If you were not grounded, where would you be right now?"

"In my room, but-"

"Doing what?"

"Probably a puzzle, or reading a book, or playing some game with you, but-"

"And can you not do this either way?" He pursued.

"But-"

"What is the difference? This way, your parents show their ignorance in administering an appropriate punishment while you have successfully negated a hurtful situation. Would it be worse to watch your father and stepmother argue about who has to go to your conference, or to sit where you would be regardless?"

I glared at him. "I hate your logic." He chuckled. "And you approve of teaching children to lie?"

"I'm not teaching you to lie, Precious." He held up a hand. "We must never lie. The power of words is far too powerful for lies, spoken by people like us."

"What do you mean, 'people like us'?" What do we have in common? I couldn't think of a single thing.

He grinned at me and conjured a crystal like the one in my pocket now. "We who are so intuned with magic. Words have power, dear Sarah. To lie would be to invoke magic with a rather undesirable effect."

"I can't do magic." I scoffed. He raised an eyebrow. "Humans can't do magic!"

"But you are still in tune with it. You are a special child, Precious One. Your words influence magic as only one who believes can. That is why I heard your wish, oh so long ago."

"Really?" He's finally answering some of my questions. He nodded.

"So you mustn't ever lie. The only thing I've demonstrated in this situation, instructed you to do, was to merely withhold the truth. Those are two very different things."

"Wow." I blinked, trying to decide on one specific question to ask now. If he's giving answers, I can't pass this up! I opened my mouth to ask what he is, when the door opened.

Jareth looked up quickly, taken off guard for the first time. But then, before I could blink, he was gone.

"Sarah?" Dad blinked, staring at the place where he'd seen Jareth for only a split second. "What... oh, never mind." He shook his head, obviously playing that off. "Would you like to talk about what you did?"

"Not really." I admitted, telling the truth as Jareth had instructed.

"You don't have a choice." He gave me a hard look. "This was wrong. You know we're supposed to go and talk with your teacher, and you intentionally withheld this information. What have you got to say for yourself?"

I hesitated, wondering what would be a lie and what wouldn't be.

"I didn't think you'd want to go." I chose carefully.

"Why would you think that?" He was confused now, but kept a stern expression. I hesitated again; I don't want to tell him that I know he doesn't care for me like he does for Toby, or that Irene hates me. I've kept that a secret for so long, pretending to be oblivious to everything just to make it easier. I don't want to lose that. So what do I say? Jareth says I can't lie, so what do I say?

"Because... I haven't gotten in trouble or anything. I've got great grades, you've seen my report card. It'd be boring." I smiled triumphantly.

He seemed surprised by my logic, and disturbed by something. He shook his head. "Where did you learn to think like that?"

I merely shrugged, the universal gesture of pretty much anything.

He looked around my room, eyes lingering on the spot where he'd seen Jareth, before he stood from my vanity stool.

"Alright, well..." He looked at me again. We hadn't had a conversation since before I could give a somewhat mature conversation, so he had no idea how to deal with me. "Stay up here until diner. Then you're marching right back in here. We'll discuss this more in the morning."

I stayed quiet, watching him leave. After the door shut, I waited.

And I waited.

And I waited. But Jareth didn't came back. I only found a new book on my shelf. It was red leather cover, with no author or legal page. I lounged on my bed to read it for the rest of the day, up until bedtime when I heard Toby scampering down the hall to his room across from me.

"Lights out." Irene stuck her head into my room, flipping the switch off and shutting the door again. I dropped the book and felt my heart skip a beat. No, no! I haven't even changed yet! And the creatures are already coming back!

"Jareth." I hissed, on my knees on the bed. He was already walking in from the shadows of behind my closet. "Where did you go?" Was my first, curious question. He spread his arms before crossing them, banishing the creatures from their proximity to my bed.

"To attend to neglected matters at my own home." Was his cryptic answer. I remembered that stone room and the odd chair, and the goblins. That was the only time I heard or saw anything about his life outside of keeping my wish.

But I guess I can't expect him to spend all his free time here.

"Sarah," He seemed to notice my attire now, "You aren't at all ready for bed."

"No, I'm not. Irene shut the light out." I panicked. "What am I supposed to do? I can't go down there."

"Why not?" He questioned. I looked at him in terror, but bit it back. I haven't been terrified of these creatures in weeks. Stop it, Sarah. "Come on, I'm here to keep your wish. They won't hurt you." He held out a hand to help me down.

I hesitated, but trusted him and stepped down.

The creatures went crazy, wanting to strike out so badly and attack. But they didn't dare come closer. I took a shaky step towards my closet, and another. Jareth remained by my side, insuring they didn't come closer.

Halfway across the room, after what felt like forever, one of the creatures either got brave or desperate. It flew at me, and scratched my cheek before Jareth acted. He flung the creature back and growled. He actually growled- furious! I blinked, backing away from Jareth as he sneered at the creatures that had dared come too close.

If there was ever any doubt, there was none now. He was not human. His pointy ears stuck up under his hair, different colored eyes just as dark and threatening as the creatures that stalked us in my own room. The growl that ripped through his throat was vicious, and frightened me. But it was also only then that I realized his teeth were all rather sharp, like a sharks or something.

As his growls quieted, the other creatures had given us a berth wide enough for his approval. He stood up right, still glaring at the whimpering creatures in a way that even they didn't talk back to.

He turned to me. I took a step back, unable to speak or look away. He was terrifying! He met my eyes for a moment, his glare completely gone without so much as a trace. He looked down at my cheek, before turning his attention to his hands. I was unable to look away from his face, trembling and wondering, do I really actually know him well enough to trust him? What is he?

He looked back to me, raising a bare hand- I'd never seen him remove his gloves before -and I flinched back. His expression was hurt, and he retracted his hand.

"Precious One, I will not bite." He repeated the very same assurance he'd uttered when we first met. I stared with wide eyes, forcing myself not to flinch away when he raised his hand again. I did flinch, however, when his thumb swept over the fresh scratch. He pulled away and I raised a hand to feel my cheek quickly. What did he do? I didn't feel any sort of bump or blemish whatsoever!

When I looked back up, I swear I saw him lower his hand from his mouth before slipping the glove back on.

"I apologize. I hadn't expected them to be quite so," He held a formal tone; he knew I feared him in that moment, "...adventurous." He gestured the rest of the way to my dresser.

I looked back over to it, and back to him. But he didn't follow as I walked towards it this time. Neither did the creatures, still whimpering with their tails between their legs. He shifted to the other half of the room, clearing out a path for me to the door so I could go to the bathroom and change, where the light would keep the creatures at bay while I was alone.

When I returned, I was fully convinced that I was being ridiculous; of course he isn't human. Therefore, I can't expect him to act completely human. Whatever he is, I didn't know. So I can't have any expectations he had to fit, and if he didn't I wouldn't trust him any longer.

I still trust him. He's my closest friend, and he did protect me from those creatures. That's what he'd done, no matter how frightening the manner. So I slipped back into my room and looked around for him. He stood by the door, insuring a clear entrance for me. He looked down at me, nervous. I hugged him.

"Thank you, Jareth."

"Excuse me?" He was surprised.

"Thank you for everything. Protecting me, listening, helping me."

He crouched and wrapped his arms around me with a smile. "You're very welcome, Precious One."

When I pulled away, we were right beside the bed. I climbed up, and looked over at him.

"Goodnight, Jareth."

"Goodnight, Sarah." He smiled sadly to me before moving to sit at the end of my bed.

The rest of school went by quickly. Summer break was upon us, and another whole several months of freedom.

Irene signed me up for a local wildlife club at the park just to get me out of the house for most of the week. But, I actually really liked it. I loved going to the park, and wondered why I'd never come here before. I'm nine now, I can go by myself. Right?

The meeting for today was canceled, because of the rain. But Irene and Dad were just too unbearable to stay home with all day. Toby went to a day care for the same length of time he'd gone to preschool, so he was gone for a while most days.

I decided to go out to the park anyways. Dad and Irene didn't even care, delighted that I'd found something I truly enjoyed, rather than moping around the house and wasting space. Oh, it doesn't look like it will rain for a while anyways.

Last week, we learned how to climb up trees. I rather liked that, but, I wanted to finish reading my book first. I'd read it so many times already, I acted out the last few lines about half an hour after getting there.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered," I looked down at the book, and took another step through the dirt towards the tree I planned on climbing. "I have fought my way through to the Castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen." I looked at my lines again. Jareth left this for me, saying it was written by someone he used to know, but was completely fiction. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my Kingdom as great!"

I was three feet from the tree, and frozen in place. Kingdom as great... Kingdom as great... What was the next part?

I looked back at the book for a final time before grinning widely and looking back into the branches. "You have no power over me!" I laughed, and dropped the book on the bench as I ran past, launching myself into the tree. It isn't too hard! I can totally do this by myself. The first branch was just the hardest to reach. After that, it was easy to keep climbing; going up and up. The wind on my face, I was so high up! It was wonderful! Almost like flying!

I closed my eyes and turned my face upwards. Ahhh!

One raindrop fell dead-center on my forehead. I opened my eyes, just in time to see lightning flash overhead, and hear thunder quickly after.

Another drop fell through the remaining branches above me, hitting me on the arm this time. It's raining? Now? Can't it wait?

"Oh." I moaned, and started to climb back down, only to find it a bit harder. The clock tower sounded in the distance, telling me it was already five. I've got to be home by six, so, I better hurry down. It's half an hour's walk home, and I've still got to get down safely!

Careful, careful, careful, oh. The next branch was too low, I had to let go with one hand in order to reach down far enough.

Kraaaak-kaaa-boooooom!

I screamed and lost my footing as the rain started down full-throttle. I was still several feet in the air, and caught my leg on the branch I'd been attempting to reach.

I hit the ground, and my brain got foggy for a moment. I couldn't hear anything, dizzy. By the time I got my bearings again, I realized I was sitting in a puddle of mud, completely soaked. I could barely open my eyes, the rain was coming down so hard.

And... my arm felt hot. I suddenly got scared, and looked over at it... My shirt was already stained red, and it was dripping down past my elbow now.

"Ahhhh, ohhh." I was freaking out; what do I do?! No! Oooow! Tears in my eyes, I struggled to my feet, clutching my arm so I didn't move it, I ran for home as fast as I could.

Lucky for me, I didn't pass any cars, because I sprinted the entire way. It hurt, it hurt sooo much. I'm so stupid! I should never have done this. No... I'm so stupid...

I burst into the door, slamming it behind me.

"Sarah! You should have come in before it started raining! You better get up there and take a shower." Irene shouted at me angrily from the kitchen. I hesitated, knowing I had to get to the doctors or something. This had to be bad.

I felt a tear, or rain, drop down my cheek and I suddenly remembered something else.

Without saying another word, I tore upstairs.

"What was that about?" I heard Dad ask.

"She's soaking wet. I'm going to have to clean the floors now." Irene answered, just reaching the bottom of the stairs. But I was already at the top, and turning down towards my room.

"Sarah?" I heard Toby's voice from his room. "Why are you so wet?"

I ignored him and slammed my door shut, rushing around. What do I do? I've never summoned him. I've never had to talk to him or anything when he wasn't already here!

"Jareth, I need you!" I cried out, glancing into the mirror of my vanity at my pathetic look. I was soaked to the bone, and I could see the gash under my hand properly. My entire right arm felt numb, and my left hand wasn't large enough to cover it. Or is that just because I'm shaking so much?

Hands clamped down on my shoulder, and a familiar figure materialized behind me in the mirror.

"Calm down." He insisted, looking rather disturbed. "Calm down, Precious. Let me see, now." He cooed in a calming voice, still talking under his breath in the same tone until I took a deep breath and stopped shaking. He snapped his fingers, and I was dry, but not warm. I was still cold and shivering.

"Sarah, let me see." He insisted, grabbing my left wrist to gently pull the hand away. His face hardened when he saw the gash, and I cried out, going to cover it again. But he held my hand back. "No, no. Let me take care of it. Come here, Precious. Come here." He insisted, having my sit on the edge of the bed.

"C-c-can you fix it? Jareth." I was still crying.

"Calm down. I can fix it." He was removing both of his gloves, setting them beside me on the bed as he crouched before me. I angled my arm towards him, unable to look at it myself. "Just stay with me. I'll take care of it." He repeated, hovering his hands over it unsurely. "I can take care of it, Precious One."

"Jareth," I opened and closed my mouth. "I'm sorry." This obviously disturbed him greatly. I remember how he freaked out when one of those creatures scratched me, he must be having a terrible time to see this.

"You're apologizing?" He scoffed, then shook his head. "You should be. Giving me a heart attack. Never, ever do it again." I clutched my eyes shut when his hands came down over the gash, pulling the skin back together and just holding his hand there. My skin got warmer, and a tingling sensation filled my entire arm. I flinched away, and he shifted his grip to hold me still.

"I'm so sorry." I shook my head.

"You'll be alright." He was getting a better hold of himself. "That was just... just foolish of you. Never scare me like that again, Sarah."

He was scared? For some reason, I never expected him to be scared of anything.

"Be careful with this arm for a few days." He insisted, lifting his hands to reveal a barely sealed wound with no scab. He put his hand back there, and turned his attention back to me directly. "What were you thinking, Sarah? You're so very lucky this was all that you hurt."

"I-I-I..." I just didn't know what to say. He sighed and shook his head. The tingling went deeper in my arm, and when I twitched my arm again, it stabbed with pain. I hissed and ducked.

"You'll be alright." He repeated, if only for meaningless comfort words. "Look here, you're alright." He pulled his hands away. It looked perfectly healthy now. But when I tried to lift it, it still stung with pain. He quickly replaced his hands again and let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you, again." I muttered. "I'm so stupid. I knew it was going to rain today..."

"No you aren't." He insisted. "You're a child. Every child makes mistakes. You learned from this, though, right?"

"No climbing trees in the rain?" I looked up, cautious.

"Never get hurt like this again at all!" He shook his head. "Climbing trees in the rain, you could do that. Just, never scare me like that again." I twitched my arm once more, and there was only an uncomfortable pinge in it. "That's it, now. Try not to use it for a few days, Precious One. It will heal completely, but don't strain yourself."

"I promise." I sniffed, and this time, he initiated the hug. I hugged back with one arm, laying the other one just over his shoulder.

"Thank you, for coming to me rather than those human healers." He whispered to me. "You would have been far worse by then." He pulled away and summoned a crystal, handing it over to me. "Eat these, they'll help with the dizziness."

"What dizziness-" I stopped, clutching my eyes shut when I looked up quickly. "Oh."

He chuckled and pat the hand that held the crystal-now-box-of-chocolates. "I'll return tonight, Precious. But, I have to return to prior engagements now. If you've strained your arm, I'll know." He warned me.

I smiled and popped a piece of chocolate into my mouth. He chuckled again and slipped his gloves back on. "Be safe."

The instant he left, I heard footsteps running upstairs.

"Sarah! Sarah, is this blood?" Dad burst into the room. I looked at his hand, which was covered in the rain water I'd tracked in, and a little red on his fingertips.

"Where did that come from?" I asked innocently.

"The banister. Irene's raving down there, vacuuming the carpet. Are you alright?" He walked closer.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine!" I smiled, popping another chocolate into my mouth.

"This isn't blood?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I insisted, spreading my arms and ignoring the twinge in my right arm. I dropped it again. I hadn't lied, because I am fine now. I never said that wasn't my blood.

He looked me over cautiously, obviously suspicious of my dryness, but didn't comment on it. "Alright. Alright, Sarah. I'll go down and help Irene clean up. As long as you're alright."

He still couldn't handle being in a room with me alone. He has no idea how to handle me. But, that's fine by me; I was perfectly content to sit here munching on chocolates. I don't know what I'd ever do without knowing Jareth.

When I turned out the lights and rushed to bed, he was sitting there, leaning against the wall, looking at a point in the air for no apparent reason. I crawled in, under the covers, to sit beside him and tried to see where he was seeing. But all I saw was the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"The question is, are you?" He looked down at me. "Come on, let's see it."

"It's fine now." I insisted. Nevertheless, I shifted to expose my right arm to him. Keeping his gloves on this time, he pulled up my sleeve to inspect the wound. He poked in one spot, and I flinched away. "Well it was."

"I'll give it three days, and you'll be as good as new." he ignored my comment. "You will be more careful from now on?"

"Oh, yeah." I mused. "Definitely."

"I'm very serious, Sarah. You are very lucky that I am here to care for you." He watched me closely, wiggling under his gaze. "What would you do if I wasn't there?"

"Probably go to the hospital."

"Where it would take far longer to be treated. After however long it takes for an ambulance to come, to get you to the hospital, and for them to take you to the necessary room and be prepared, far worse damage would have been done."

I gulped and looked away.

"You must be more careful."

"Do you mean, you won't be here if it happens again?" I asked, not missing anything here.

He didn't answer for a moment. Then, "I won't be here forever."

I didn't pursue the subject, because I didn't want to know. Why wouldn't he be here? When will this happen? Does that mean those creatures, which obviously smell my blood from hours ago, will also be gone? How much longer do I have with my best friend?

"Do you want to play a game of cards tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Not tonight, Precious." He shook his head. "The best thing for you now is rest. You'll sleep well tonight. You need it."

"You're always saying that." I muttered, rolling over to the pillow, remaining under the covers.

"That's because this is when I am with you; at night. If I were with you at noon every day, I would pester you with lunch, and if I were with you an hour before that, I would pester you with your lessons. Now sleep. It would make me feel just as better, to know you've had sufficient rest after such an ordeal."

"Alright, alright." I sighed. "Goodnight Jareth."

"Goodnight, Precious One."

* * *

Jareth rather likes this little human, doesn't he? Did I do better with grammar this time around? I'm constantly improving, and the only way to get better is to practice. Hence, I write a _lot_ of fanfiction.

So... I'd love some more feedback. R&amp;R please.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have identified an inconsistency in my plot between this chapter and the last.** I have fixed this by changing a scene from chapter 4, which would be the part where she's walking to the park before it rains, reading her book. If you read that chapter and she was reciting lines from the book she held, then I recommend you read the new version of that scene. If she was reciting from memory, then ignore all this.

Kind of a shorter chapter, but it's a rather important one. It moves rather quickly, but that kind of matches the tone of the chapter. I thought about adding some stuff, to make it longer, but I already made the decision to avoid editing the story as I transfer it from my computer to FF. Maybe I'll put up a revised version or something, later on... but then... probably not.

I don't own Labyrinth in any way, shape, or form. I don't pretend to either.

Hope you like it!

* * *

For five days, I went easy; hanging back while the rest of the club would do field work, play small games with Toby when he begged me to play with him, and I stuck with cereal in the mornings and microwaveable dinners for lunch. Dinner, however, Irene always makes. She enjoys cooking for the family... just not me alone. She'll make pancakes for Toby and Dad, but we have a mutual understanding that I was to cook myself breakfast. Same with lunch.

Luckily, when we started swimming in my club, Jareth declared my arm fully healed. Not one person except for us knew about my injury, and he said we should keep that way. For I wasn't only healed, I was literally as good as new. No trace of the injury would be left, not even a scar.

I love swimming. It reminded me of that feeling I got when I was in the top of that tree. It's almost like flying.

After swimming, we started hiking through local trails. I was always most interested in returning to the park, however. On the weekends, when we didn't meet up, I went to that same tree and bench. Only now, I just read.

The first time I returned, I took one look at the bench and freaked out; the red book! I told Jareth about it, and he only chuckled and took it out. Good as new, and he still trusted me with it after everything that had happened. But I swear to take much better care of it now.

I was reading a new book now. It was about twelve sisters who went to a magical land across the lake every full moon, while their cousin was taking over both their home and his own. Dancing and magic, magical creatures, I loved it.

Toby's birthday was coming up, and Irene wouldn't let us forget it. There were presents stuffed in the closet, the one he still couldn't open, and she'd had a cake specially designed with knights and dragons on it. His birthday was four days before fourth of July, and we had fireworks stuffed in the cabinets for him. Everyone uses fireworks a tad bit early, so it didn't matter either way.

But Toby loved it. He thought he was in heaven, turning five. Fireworks, cake, dozens of presence, showered with love, he deserves it. When I went to bed, Jareth didn't bother me with questions or offer comfort. He just took his post and let me sleep. He always knew exactly what I needed.

Fourth of July, I could see the creatures pooling under bushes and whatnot, even with my family so close. I loved this holiday, its so beautiful. The fountains, the flares, the smoke bombs, it's something you don't need conversation to enjoy. After the park's grand finale, three dozen classic fireworks exploding in the sky for two minutes straight, we got to do our own.

It's been a tradition in our family since Dad was little; we'd each take a Roman candle from Uncle Clide's place, he makes fireworks, and make a wish for every shot we received. Uncle Clide intentionally mixes good flares with duds, so you never know how many times it will go off. He learned how do to it from grandpa, and now Clide was teaching his son, six years older than me, how to do it.

We all stuck our sticks into the ground, Dad fixing Toby's up. Then, together, we set them off. Toby even stuck his punk to the wick and ran back farther than strictly necessary.

One, two, three, Dad's stopped going off. Four, five, Irene's ceased. Six, seven, eight, nine, Toby's finally came to a whizzing halt. But mine hadn't gone off once.

"Did you see how many I got!?" Toby squeed excitedly.

"Better luck next year." Irene nodded to me, before egging her son's excitement on. Dad started to collect all of the trash, leading the others back over to the blanket area. We'd walked a significant distance away in case they fell over or went off wrong. We weren't the only ones in the park tonight.

I sighed, looking at my dud of a Roman Candle. Not a single one.

All of the sudden, it sizzled and exploded, a single golden shot flying high into the air, unlike the greenish color of everyone else's.

I laughed and looked around. I little ways away, I saw Jareth standing there, winking at me with a grin on his face.

"I wish there were more." I made my wish immediately. Then, I wondered if I wasn't specific enough, but, that was foolish. Because a moment later, it came true. More fireworks started to go off in the sky. Dad, Irene, and Toby stopped to watch, and I grinned at it all excitedly before sneaking a bit farther away to thank my friend.

"I think that's cheating." I crossed my arms. He mirrored me.

"I wasn't aware this game had rules."

"It doesn't, but that was still cheating."

He chuckled and handed me another fountain. "Then here. If I'll cheat, I'll at least see my own fireworks shot off."

"What is it?" I looked it over curiously. There was a picture of a strange castle on it, and it was only about seven inches tall. Just a small cylinder.

"You'll see." He nodded towards the others. I waved and ran off.

"Look what I found!" I showed them. I did find it... in Jareth's hand.

Dad shot it off, and I sat back with wide eyes. Orange and gold, with blue sparks. Then, the whizzing was in a familiar tune. I grinned and hummed with it.

"Hhhmmm, mmh, hm. Hmmm, hmmm, hhmmh. Hmmm, hmmm, hhmmh."

"What are you doing?" Dad asked curiously.

"Nothing." I smiled, and skipped over to start picking up trash from the grass.

"Hhhmmm, mmh, hm." A voice hummed as I fell asleep that night. I smiled and joined.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hhmmh."

I used to hum that tune when I was scared, but now, it seemed like something we shared. Life couldn't be better than it was this summer.

A month later, and my own birthday was coming back again. It was hard to believe, I'd known Jareth for a year already! I can't believe it.

And yet, as my birthday drew nearer and nearer, something was bothering him more and more.

Finally, the last night I would be nine years old, he answered my questions.

"Sarah, come here." He waved me closer as I climbed into the bed. I sat beside him and yawned. But he didn't say anything for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, his own nervousness leaking off onto me. I was anxious enough to fidget, so I couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

"Do you remember a conversation we had a while back? After you'd broken your arm?"

"What? I haven't done anything reckless since!" I defended myself. He put his hands up in defense.

"I meant, when I said I wouldn't be here forever."

My heart plummeted, and I shrank back. No, he couldn't mean...

"Tomorrow, you turn ten. At that age... you lose none of your magic. Absolutely none, so long as you refuse to stop believing as strongly as you do." He insisted.

"But..."

"But you are no longer such an integrated part of magic. These creatures, they create no magic of their own, but feed of from others'. They prey on the weakest of magic, held in children around your age who truly believe. If I was not here, they would kill you, I have no doubt. They would kill you for your strong bond with magic. That is why they are here."

I looked back down at the creatures again, vicious and snarling, hissing at Jareth angrily.

"So what happens when I turn ten?" I asked, looking back to him patiently.

"You are stronger. You are no longer a weak target for them to pray on. Even if they do kill you, they cannot feed on magic through you. They will leave."

"So you won't have to be here anymore." I was holding the emotion back. He won't have to be here, but he could still come and visit-

"I won't be able to be here." He corrected. "My duty is to my own home, and it was your wish that I could not ignore. It is the reason I keep coming back, it's the reason I can. But if they are no longer here to bother you, the wish is void."

"You, you can't leave." My eyes started to wet.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. But also at ten, you are too old for me to answer your wishes on a whim. I cannot come back on my own."

"I'll never see you again?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "You have to promise me you'll still be very careful, alright?"

"I don't want you to leave forever." My tears overflowed.

"I don't either. But my magic doesn't allow me to appear before older children or adults in such a way. At ten, you are no longer a child. You're a teenager."

A teenager? I hadn't ever even thought of myself being one. That's completely new to me. But... his magic?

I lunged over and grabbed the crystal I've carried this whole time out of the night stand. The creatures lunged, but I trusted Jareth. He growled at the ones that dared jump forward. By now, that doesn't even freak me out. Because, he was only threatening to them. Never me. Never, ever me.

"Your birthday wish." He realized. "What did you ever wish for?"

"It did come true." I nodded to him. "I'd wished that you would be a good friend, not like the others."

He gave a sad smile to me. But I still had this one wish.

"I wish we will meet again." I clutched it close, looking up again. His eyes widened, and he shook his head. But it was too late, the crystal was gone and the magic was set.

"Sarah..." He looked horrified.

"What?" I shifted. "What's wrong with my wish?"

"We will meet again... you should know better. To be more specific. We may not meet for several decades, or in an unsavory situation. Were you any more specific?"

"I wished that we'd meet again, and that we wouldn't have to part again then." I hesitated. "Was that wrong too?"

He stared at me, before chuckling sadly and taking me up into his arms again for a hug.

"Never wrong. I do like your wish. Goodnight, Precious."

"Goodnight Jareth."

* * *

Told you it was a rather short chapter. But it's about as long as the first one. Oh, well. On my computer, I don't write in chapters. I just write continuously. So I've got to find good places to end the chapter that's about as far in as a normal chapter would be. Sometimes, like with this one, there isn't a good stopping point for several hundred words in either direction. So I chose to cut it short, rather than adding a whole other arch to the chapter. I'll save it for a new chapter, so I could just end this one on a low note.

R&amp;R, I love to read reviews. They improve my writing just as well!


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter of the night, or I guess morning at this hour. I've got the rest of the story split up into chapters, and all I've got to do is write out the last few. I can guarantee that this story will be completed within the next few days. I'm intentionally only releasing one chapter every several hours, or longer. I want a few reviews before I put the next chapter up, to reply to reviews in the next chapter's AN. Or, you know, correct grammar and spelling that may be pointed out.

As for this chapter, I'll just point out that the first sentence of this chapter is the same as the last sentence of the last because I wanted to put the chapter break there, but the way I wrote it, it didn't flow well in two separate chapters. So, there we are.

I don't own Labyrinth. Hope you like it!

* * *

I didn't speak another word to him for six years. But I certainly didn't ruin the book again. True to his word, the creatures never bothered me again. By the end of elementary school, I was satisfied with my lot again. Going to the park with my new dog, whom I'd named Merlin, was a regular thing. By the end of middle school, I babysat Toby, now six, every Saturday up until midnight. Every passing year, I still remembered my friend, but he became more of a memory. I had nothing to prove he was real, and I was starting to doubt even the wicked creatures' existence by high school.

I still read my fairy stories, and the little red book, I wonder if my mother got it for me? I did have such an active imagination when I was younger- not saying that I don't still -so who's to say it wasn't all just a great, elaborate dream? Or nightmare? Now, certainly it was real. Jareth was such a great friend- and I wished that we would meet again. I just... I just don't know when. Will he be as kind as I remember? Will he be just the same, or will he have changed? Will that wish even come true?

I was soaking wet in my bedroom, fuming over Irene's and my argument. I just can't take it! She's constantly made things hard on me since before I turned seven, and she's gotten Dad so distant from me that he can't even come in my room and talk to my face!

Uhhg!

There was a knock on my door- Toby.

"Do you want to play a game?" He asked. Dad and Irene had already left, half an hour ago, and there was still about an hour of daylight outside. Well, there would be if it wasn't raining.

"Not right now, Tobes." I shook my head.

"Oh, come on. We can do a puzzle- you like those!" He enticed. I didn't answer. "Please? I'm sooo bored."

"Go put a movie on, then. I'm busy." I brushed him off.

"Oh, fine. You booger-mizzer." He grumbled, walking away from my shut door. I smiled at his antics, but went back to looking through the bookshelf. I had about ten books, far more than before, but I'd read them all a million times. It's too bad that it's raining; we could have walked down to the library.

Eventually, I did go downstairs to start dinner. Toby ran forward as soon as I left the stairs.

"How about now?"

"No, Tobes. I'm just going to make some dinner." I smiled, and turned the corner. "How do you feel about chicken?"

"Again? How about pizza?"

"We don't have any sauce." I denied. He whined. "I can make chicken alfredo."

"Allll riiiight." He sighed, plopping down in a chair by the table. "So, we should play after dinner."

"Toby..." I gave him a look. I just don't want to play today. He sighed in irritation.

"When does Dad work this week?" He finally gave up and leaned up over the table to stare at the calendar on the refrigerator.

"Two to eleven." I answered easily.

"Awww." He moaned. "How about Mom?"

"She'll get off at five all this week."

"Awww." he sighed, and leaned back. "No one's ever home together."

"They're both off on Saturday." I pointed out, and started to fill a pan with water.

"But you go to the park all day on Saturday." He played with the glass of water I'd set out.

"I'm home with you all week." I rolled my eyes. He has such a terrible life; a doting mother and a father who plays catching him on the weekends. Homework help, fulfilling birthdays and Christmases, friends he can spend the night with, someone he can go to when he needs help or sad. Bad Sarah; don't be ungrateful.

"I just wish that we all spent more time together."

I smiled over him and dried my hands on my pants. "That'd be pretty cool." There was something off about what he said, and it bugged me in the back of my mind. What is it? There's something off here...

"What was that?!" Toby jumped to his feet all of the sudden, grabbing my arm. I raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. There was a cockroach scurrying under the counter.

"You're still scared of bugs?" I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! You know those things creep me out. Come on, Sarah. Get rid of it!" He hid behind me.

I laughed and pat his shoulder. He was scared of that thing beyond ration. I remember being that scared. Just terrified... what of? Those... those creatures that only came out in the night. With red eyes...

"I'm going." I assured, and started forward. Fear isn't really a laughing matter; not if it's real. It was far from a hiding place, so I managed to catch it easily, squishing the bug under my shoe. I cleaned it up and tossed it out, then got back to dinner. How did a cockroach even get in? Irene keeps this place cleaner than a doctor's office.

"I hate those things." Toby whined.

"I know it. Don't freak out on me."

He eyed me cautiously, before deciding I wasn't going to make fun of him. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure. Get out the-"

The instant the phone started to go off, Toby ran out of the room and pulled it down. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Like he was actually going to help me- the kid hadn't cooked a meal on his own in his life. I was cooking for myself since I was younger than him.

I listened in while he spoke.

"Hey Dad!" He stopped for several moments, before his tone changed. "Completely off? Wow, how'd that happen?" Pause, and I hesitated. What's going on? "No, no. Sarah's already cooking dinner." Pause, "Alright. I'll tell her. Bye."

Click, and he hung up. "Sarah! The power at the restaurant Dad and Mom are at went out. They're on their way home, so you better make enough for four."

Of course they are. Why not? I sighed and pulled another two chicken breasts out to thaw.

An hour later, while I was taking the chicken out, Dad and Irene still weren't home. They only went about ten minutes away- what's taking them so long? Dad would call if the power went back on. Toby was worrying more than I was, because I figured they just forgot or didn't bother to tell me they wouldn't be here for dinner after all. Toby isn't used to being ignored.

I put the other two pieces of chicken in a container with the leftover pasta in the fridge before ushering Toby upstairs to brush his teeth. An hour of television before bed- that's how it usually was on Saturday. I'd spend the day at the park while Toby spent time with both of his parents. Then I'd rush home to babysit while Irene and Dad went out on date night until midnight. I'd have Toby in bed by ten, and I'd stay up an hour or two longer reading.

But I let him stay up another hour, to see if Dad and Irene would come home. At eleven, I drew the line and nearly had to push him up the stairs and to bed.

"I hope they're alright." Toby had been freaking out the last hour and a half.

"They're fine." I rolled my eyes. "Now off with you! I want to get some decent sleep myself."

"You sleep all the time." He scoffed. I took that as an insult and playfully kicked him in the back. He snorted and just shut the bedroom door in my face.

Well it isn't really my fault I have an appreciation for a good night's sleep. For half my life, I got crummy sleep. A little over, I guess. I got my first proper night's sleep when I was eight, a few weeks before my birthday. I'm sixteen now. So, about half my life.

I stayed up half an hour later, to make sure he did, in fact, go to sleep. When I heard no movement inside of his room, and the lights were all off, only then did I pull my nightgown on and slip into my own bed.

"Hhhmmm, mmh, hm." I hummed in memory. "Hmmm, hmmm, hhmmh." For some reason, this tune always floated into my head around bed time. I vaguely remember my friend here, and the evil creatures, but the memories weren't very clear. Nevertheless, until Toby was ten, I always went in there at night to make sure he was alright. He never got visits from evil creatures, however.

I closed my eyes... and when I opened them it wasn't morning. No, it's still pitch black outside, and even darker in here. The darkness still made me shiver and it raised goosebumps on my arms, but without the evil creatures here, it was bearable.

But, what woke me?

There was a scratching, slow and creepy. It stopped, and I tensed all over. I was facing the wall, and the hair on the back of my neck was standing on end.

The scratching started again, coming closer, and a low hiss threatened me. I sat up, looking slowly across my bed to the open floor.

A dozen or so creatures, about a foot tall and creeping around on four dark legs, filled my room. Red, piercing eyes and slithering tails. Fangs, talons, spiked spines...

I let go of my breath audibly, heart beating a million miles an hour. No, no, no, no, NO! NO! He said I was too old now! That I wasn't an easy enough target anymore! He said they'd leave me alone!

"No, no, no, no." I cried, pushing myself back against the wall like a child. They climbed onto the headboard, with no reason to stay far away from me. "Please... please..." I shook my head. I couldn't even say his name, asking for help, it's been so long. Did I know it right? Did he still care? Would he still hear me? He said he couldn't come, but he also said they wouldn't!

There was a dark chuckle from the darkest part of my room. I looked up, eyes already swimming with terror. Bad memories and the utter knowledge of what these creatures could do, it scared me more than anything else in this world.

A man stepped forward, about the same age as my old friend. Only, he had black hair pulled back with a tie. He held a cane, with a silver point at the bottom of it. His entire appearance reminded me of the cockroach-like creatures at his feet.

"Sarah Lillian Williams." The new man approached. "I've been searching for you for a very long time. I'm sure you already know how mortals may effect magic."

I was unable to find my voice. I only nodded- the more you believe, the more intuned you are with it. But the older you are, especially at the mark between child and teen, the more difficult it is for an outside force to manipulate the magic you're in tune with.

"Your belief is strong, you've been my prize mortal for many years now." He stooped down to come face-to-face with me. "But you've always seemed to elude me. Now tell me, Sarah, why is that?"

"I- I- I-" I couldn't speak, shuddering in terror.

"You what? Such a ripe young woman; your magic is stronger than any childs'. I suppose I should thank you, for hiding so long that my prize may become plumper."

He obviously wants to use me to get to magic. And I knew this wasn't a good thing. I should get out of here, but, my muscles were frozen. Even thinking of Toby, right in the other room, couldn't budge me.

But it did give me back my voice.

"Don't you touch my brother."

"Young Tobias? Oh, his belief is weak. I care not for him, but he was of great help. Strong or weak, his belief still exists." He stood upright. "When you see him again, thank him for the wish. Thanks to him, I've finally found you."

He already had Toby.

"Let him go-"

He lunged forward and gripped my neck. I held my breath, heart skipping a beat. "Hold your tongue, mortal! You are my snack, and I will not have you talking back." He didn't let me go as he leaned away again, pulling me with him. I struggled to get free. "I've waited long for this." He chuckled, then opened a dark, shadow pit in the middle of my room. He swung his arm around, tossing me down through it. The evil creatures jumped in after me, and the last thing I remember was that creepy sensation of having my eyes shut when I couldn't possibly open them any wider...

And I dreamed while I was knocked out. I dreamed of a dark pit, with Dad, Irene, and Toby. I dreamed of a lighter place, with the same people. I had a dream that my kidnapper was angry. I had a dream there was a loud noise. Then I dreamed there was a funny dwarf with large ears and a giant nose.

* * *

So we finally meet the one responsible for Sarah's hauntings when she was younger. She's been rather brave and altogether better off in the past six years, but at this terrible reminder of her greatest fear, she's reverted back to similar mentality to what she'd had the last time she felt such fear. She can't help herself, to react the same way as an eight year old would, because she doesn't know how to handle the situation as a sixteen year old would. She never overcame her fear, it just disappeared.

But... why didn't he give up on her like he had so many other children once she became ten and was no longer an easy target for magic? Hmm...

R&amp;R!

P.S. I've got a poll up for what subject my next FF to post will be. All pre-written as this one is, and not all are for Laby, though if you're reading this, I know you do like Labyrinth FF.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revised for explanation. **Not much of a change, but there in the beginning I added a little something to make it easier to figure out what happened. When you read it, I want you to remember that the creatures always came in the dark, and how Roger and Irene never came home after they called back during dinner.

The next chapter. Number seven, and once again, I hope I did better with grammar. When I wrote this, there was no spell check. When I put it on FF, I use the spell check here to go back through. Yup. Reviews are supper helpful, and awesome. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Hoggle is fun to write. I guess his speech might not be that exaggerated, but it's how I imagine it would be written when he talks. I just love Hoggle.

I don't own Labyrinth. No way, no how, it's perfect how it is. Sitting there... just asking for fanfiction...

Hope you like it!

* * *

"Sarah?" That's Irene? I blinked, slowly starting to acknowledge the consciousness I'd already had for several minutes. "Sarah?"

"Hm?" I pushed myself up to a sit to look at her. Dad looked over, sitting closely with Toby on the ground by a rather dirty wall. Stone, weeds overgrowing it...

"Do you remember when you were a child, and you came into our room crying about the monsters in your room?"

"Mm hm." I mused, looking around more to try and figure out where we were. It was dark, but not too dark. Sort of damp, and we were definitely underground.

"Well... I'm sorry I made you go back to your room." I finally looked at her, to find her staring at the opposite wall. There were two of those creatures stalking along there, hissing at us, making us unable to move.

I seized up, eyes wide, and trembled. "No..."

"Why don't they attack?" Toby asked, confused.

"I don't know. What are they? Sarah?" Dad looked to me. "Sarah? Are you alright?"

"No." I squeaked, jumping to my feet and backing away until my back hit the wall. It feels like I've spent half my life like this... "Be-because they only want the magic. Leave us alone! Leave me alone!" I cried out. The creatures stopped and hissed, stepping closer. I whimpered.

"Sarah, what are they? What's going on with you?" Dad moved closer. I flinched.

"They're Shadow Reapers." I muttered, not taking my eyes off the creatures. "They feed on magic through humans and other creatures, mostly children because they have a closer bond with magic."

"How do you know this?" Irene questioned.

"Because they've haunted me since before Mom left." I trembled. "Those who believe in magic live closer to it, that's why they want me."

"I don't believe in magic." Irene scoffed. "This is all just ridiculous!"

"That's why they aren't attacking." None of them believe, so they act as a barrier. As long as I stay with them, the creatures shouldn't stalk any closer- I spoke too soon. They were already coming closer.

"Ah, begone with you." A new voice huffed, and the creatures were beat back. A dwarf came in, with large ears and nose. They hissed at him, not afraid, and he huffed in irritation. "Get outta here."

He kicked at them, and they snapped at him, but he decided to just ignore them and walk towards us.

"Who- what are you?" Dad demanded, an arm around Toby.

"Hoggle." The dwarf huffed. "Who're you?"

"Roger, and this is my family. What are we doing here? Why are we here?"

"Beats me." He kicked away one of the creatures when it came too close. "All I's knows is that I'm supposed to be clearin' these oubliettes out, and yer all sitting here with Shader's millen around."

"We're in an oubliette?" Toby spoke up.

"You don't even know what an oubliette is." The dwarf sneered. "What's wrong with her?" he gestured to me. I was still petrified against the wall, staring at the 'Shaders'. Those creatures met my eyes and growled deeper. Their red eyes, they brought back so many memories.

"She's seen those before." Irene explained, suddenly rather attached to me. "Will you help us to get home?"

"I can't get yehs back there; yer in the Labyrinth and I ain't got any magic. Dwarves don't use magic." He scoffed, going over to throw bones and other debris out the door. "But yeh obviously don't belong here. I'll help yeh out."

Labyrinth? Like, in my book? Oh, probably not. That's just a book, after all.

"Oh, thank you, Heggle." Dad looked relieved.

"It's Hoggle!" The dwarf stomped his foot, like that happened a lot. "But yer not going to do any better out there."

"Anything's better than this." Irene insisted, climbing to her feet. "There must be some way to get home."

"Don't say I didn't warn yeh." Hoggle muttered, and started to walk out to the door. He shooed the creatures away to get through. They must not be attacking him because he's got no magic. But... I'm not going anywhere near those things! They nearly killed me a dozen times when I was younger! And now, that man spoke like he didn't care I was older now, they're still after my closeness to magic.

He shut the door, and Dad started to object. But then, Hoggle opened it from the other side, where the henge should be. Nevertheless, it opened right up to reveal a corridor instead of a closet.

"Any way you go out here, eventually yeh'll either end up in another oubliette or the surface." Hoggle instructed. "Good luck." He sounded like he didn't really care.

"Wait- Sarah?" Dad stopped, realizing I hadn't followed. I was shaking uncontrollably, staring at the creatures as they stalked closer now that the others had gone. What do I do?! My mind once again flickered to my friend, but, he was gone. He wouldn't come back, would he? Do I even remember his name right? Was he ever real? Yes, he was. I'm certain.

"Get out of there, Girlie!" Hoggle shouted, and my flight or fight instincts kicked in. I ran forward, imagining my bed just outside the door, and the light switch just behind me on the wall. Closing my eyes, I ran forward desperately.

A pain shot through my arm as one of them slashed.

"Sarah!" Toby cried out, but I made it, falling down and scooting away desperately. Hoggle slammed the door before they could follow me.

"Yeh got plenty of belief, Girlie." He stared at me in surprise. "They sure want you bad."

"What does that mean?" Dad crouched by me, helping me up. I was still shaking, raising a hand to cover my arm. In the back of my mind, I remembered holding my arm in the same way long ago, with a greater injury.

"Yeh've been touched by the Fae." Hoggle pointed at me. I stared back, trembling once more.

Is that why they've always haunted me? Because most children believe in magic, and they don't haunt all of them.

He shrugged indifferently when I didn't say anything. "This is where we part. I'm going to clean out more oubliettes, yeh'll want to get to the surface."

"Thank you, Hogwart." Irene tried to sound thankful and kind.

"It's Hoggle!" The dwarf growled, glaring at her. "Humans..."

"Th- thanks." I uttered.

"And the Girlie talks!" He laughed. "Good luck out there, but yeh better watch out. The King's in a bad mood."

It took nearly an hour of hunting through the tunnels before we found a trap door leading up into a strange stone court yard. The place had a chill in the air, even though the sun was warm. It looked deserted, and very creepy.

"Ah!" Toby jumped, then blushed. There was a spider crawling along the wall we'd just climbed up. A boulder rolled back into place to cover the trap door, and it looked like it had never been there.

"It's just a spider." Dad pat his shoulder, and looked around. "There's probably plenty out here."

"Oh..." Toby looked unsure. I reached out to take his hand, and he smiled up at me. Obviously I'd been terrified too- so he knew I understood. "So what now?"

"I don't know, Toby." Irene was unsure. "Maybe... someone can help us? Sarah, you know these sort of things. How do we get home?"

I shook my head. Just because I love magic and stories doesn't mean I know which ones are real and which ones aren't. Who's to say any of those books got it right?

"Let's just look for someone else at all." I suggested. Because there was certainly no one around now.

"Why are we even here?" Toby whined, shooting nervous looks at all the walls and the cobwebs between the stones.

Words have power, dear Sarah.

"Because you made a wish." I answered with certainty.

We wandered that stone maze for even longer than the underground tunnels before finding a way out. Then another long while before we met another living soul. This other person, however, was not quite as ecstatic to see us.

"Humans!" the small creature with a spiky helmet too large for it's head exclaimed. It had a tall staff, and poked it at us.

"Hey!" Toby objected, jumping back. "Watch it!"

"Humans shouldn't be here! Selfish, filthy creatures." He glared at us. Irene raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" And, well, I did know exactly where she was coming from; she was a neat freak while the insulter had mud smeared into his tunic and a rather large hole in one shoe.

"Begone!"

"We'd love to, thanks. We're just trying to figure out how." Dad stepped in, trying to talk rationally.

"Gone!" More voices joined, and suddenly there was a swarm of humanoid creatures with long staffs and large, spiky helmets. "Gone!"

"Sarah, what is this?" Irene questioned, putting a hand on my shoulder as we all backed up. They weren't very threatening, until they poked you with one of their staffs.

"Ah... I'm not sure." I admitted. "A swarm of... I don't know."

"What did we do to you?" Irene spoke up, trying to push the swarm back.

"Humans aren't welcome here." One stated, slamming his staff in the dirt.

"So go home!"

"That's what we want." Toby whined. "How do we get home?"

"Only one way!" Another kicked, "And he's not going to help you." There was a hint of evilness in his tone at the last part.

"Who?" Irene pursued.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Kingy hates humans." The first one we'd spoken to, whom I identified by the hole in his shoe, sneered. "Turns them into chickens!"

"Drops them into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"Makes them crazy in the Junk Scape."

"Lock them in an oubliette!"

"A place to put people, to forget about them."

They all laughed as if it was hilarious. Irene looked frightened, and I was nervous. Well, it isn't uncommon for 'mythical' creatures to dislike humans as a species. At least, not in the books I read. It's actually a fairly common theme, which surely means there's some truth behind it. Right?

"Is there any other way home?" I asked.

They burst out laughing again, and one wacked another upside the helmet with his stick.

"Wants to get home! Wants to get home!"

"You'll never get home!"

"Run now, or Kingy catch you."

A full out brawl was emerging, and we decided to high-tail it out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Who is this scary 'Kingy' they keep speaking of? Oh, I'm quite sure you can figure it out. I mean, if you're reading this, I'm pretty sure you know enough about Labyrinth to guess. Nevertheless, I'll try not to give anything away.

R&amp;R, love the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

On to chapter eight and a short note from the author! Wait a minute. Strike that. Reverse it. Thank you.

In my head, it was clear what happened to get to this point. But, reading back over it without having read other related stories that I've written- which came first and evolved into this -I realize it is pretty confusing. How did the whole family get here, and where did the man with dark hair go? There is a better explanation in this chapter already, but by all means, if this doesn't cover it all than I will definitely work a better explanation in.

Sorry about that.

I don't own Labyrinth. Hope you like it!

* * *

We took cover in a forest just beyond the stone maze. Stopping to catch our breath, we discussed what to do from there on. We needed to get to higher ground, Toby suggested. Higher ground always has the advantage. So we found the edges of a wall and climbed up, smelling something rather horrid from the other side that we still couldn't see.

"What is that?" Irene had her nose plugged.

"I assume that's the Eternal Bog of Stench." I mused, eyes watering. I'd picked up on the name while those soldier-creatures were taunting us.

"I don't like it." Toby mused, obviously. I don't think any of us do, kid. "So where are we?"

"I think... the Labyrinth." I walked closer to the wall facing out over the forest. Farther out, I could still see the stone maze and the brawl progressing there at the exit.

"That's what the dwarf said." Dad nodded, avoiding looking at me. Even when so much has changed, and it's obvious I'm at least a little important to our survival here, he still avoided me. But, I was used to it. I didn't let it bother me.

"No, I mean, like in my book. I don't remember where I got it, but it's real similar." I don't think I've had it for very long, but for some reason, I think my friend gave it to me. Did he? He couldn't possibly have, because I thought I got it for my birthday, after he left. I could have sworn it, but then again, memory isn't always the best resource.

"Then you should know how to get home." Irene didn't have as much of a problem actually speaking to me. She's done it more often, though with far more chill than Dad ever has.

I just shook my head.

"We need to find someone who will help." Dad decided, turning his attention to Irene. I looked away from the brawl to watch them. Toby was leaning over the edge to stare at the forest with wide eyes. He probably thought this was all pretty cool.

"So we just keep searching. But, which direction do we go? Not back into that maze, we weren't getting anywhere in there." Irene agreed.

"And, we need to stay away from this 'Kingy' person. I'm going to bet he lives in that castle." He pointed to a building- obviously a castle -in the distance on the other side of the forest. To the left was the stone maze, to the right was forest and then that castle. So, the only direction left was over the rest of the wall, for we were only on a ledge about three fourths of the way up, and to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Woah, look over there." Toby commanded all of our attention, before directing it over the edge with a finger. I turned back towards the brawl, to find a new figure had arrived. We were too far away to see clearly, aside from the darker clothes making the figure stand out from the sandstone walls, and the height taller than the soldier-like creatures. The new arrival had to be our general size.

"Maybe we should ask him?" Irene wondered, just before the figure kicked half a dozen of the creatures over the wall and grabbed another handful by the scruffs of their necks. Obviously, he held power over them, and was a terrifying figure.

"Um... no. I think we should leave. Now." Dad insisted, pushing Toby and Irene towards the wall again, and nodding to me. We started climbing again, as quickly as we could.

"That was their king." I breathed. I was sure of it, just as I was of Toby's wish.

"He knows we're here. We've got to hide." Dad went on, to the entire group. "Hurry up. Come on." He helped us all over the top, so we got our first real look at the Bog. It was terrible- I could barely breath! And this side was far steeper than the other, where it had been half hiking.

"Ohhh." Irene nearly swooned. "Flatulence."

"Just keep going." I urged. "Toby, you go first."

"No." Irene objected. "Roger, you go first. To make sure it's safe. Roger?" She realized he wasn't with us. Instead, he was still farther from the edge, looking rather hesitant.

That's right. He's afraid of heights.

"We need to get down there." I wasn't nervous about talking directly to him. He glanced at me.

"I know it." He didn't like the idea however. He wasn't about to let his family see his fear get the best of him however, so he bravely stepped forward, closer to the edge. He looked down and gulped. "A-are you sure you wouldn't rather-"

"Roger!" Irene crossed her arms.

"Right." He hesitated again. I sat at the edge, dangling my feet over, and looked over to my father as he was already taking the same position. He looked at me in surprise.

"Together." I decided, and he nodded, obviously relieved. "On three. One, two... three."

Simultaneously, we pushed off and slid down the steep slope several feet, catching a rickety balance of a ledge, several yards above the foul liquids below. It would be a straight drop from here down, no hope for anything to catch onto if we did fall. But, the ledge sloped along the wall over to a flat of dry land several yards to our left.

So, right beside each other, we walked sideways towards the land. Halfway there, I heard Toby land behind me, and then Irene after him. She nearly fell, the rocks giving under her weight after holding the rest of our impacts. But she managed to stay on, following us inch by inch until we were all safe on the land.

"That was awesome." Toby grinned, still covering his nose. A disturbing sound came from the liquid nearby, and Irene shivered.

"Now how do we get out of here?" She urged, desperate to leave. "There! There's more forest on the other side. And a bridge, just over here. Let's go."

Somehow, Irene had just become the leader of our little exploration. But at the moment, no one really wanted to linger long enough to dispute it. Unanimously, we made our way towards the bridge. But before Irene could put one foot on it- the strangest little creature leapt into our way with a sword branched.

"Ah-ha! None shall pass my bridge!" he declared.

"Oh, please." Irene insisted. "We need to get out of this stench!"

"I don't play these games, for there is no stench!" He insisted. "Now begone with you, all of you!"

"Just because we're human? Well we're trying to get home. It isn't our fault we're here in the first place!" Dad's face was getting red. "Let us through, squirrel."

"None shall pass this bridge without my permission." The knight, for he spoke very properly, insisted. "Human or not. And I am not a squirrel, sir." He lashed out with his sword, and Dad jumped back, failing miserably at evading the blade. His shirt was cut, before I stepped forward.

"Hold on there!" The knight turned on me warningly. I stepped back, nearly losing my balance and stumbling into the Bog.

"Careful, M'lady!" The knight, pulled his sword back. "One foot stepeth into the Bog, and the toxins will never wash out."

"Ah..." Irene crept farther from the brown-green liquids. I had to agree, regaining my balance farther from the edge.

"You know what?" Dad insisted, getting tired of this. "If you can tell us how to get home, then we won't use your bridge? How's that?"

"I know no magic, good sir." He shook his head. "Only the King has the power to do such things in this Labyrinth. But he hath been in a terrible mood, as of late. I would not recommend it."

I nodded.

"Then, just let us through so we can find our own way home." Irene was getting worse by the moment. She shot stares all around her, the ground, the Bog, it was all filthy. Even in my eyes- I couldn't imagine how many times worse it was of her-

Oh! She's a germ-a-phobe! That's it. I've always wondered what got under her skin like darkness did me or bugs did Toby.

"You have forgotten my sacred vow, M'lady!" The noble knight looked shocked.

I decided to step forward, to hurry this along. "Let's look at this logically then; what exactly is your vow?"

"None shall pass this bridge without my permission!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

I frowned. "Well, then, may we have your permission?" It was so obvious! He looked startled at the simple solution, looking between us before looking back at me.

"Ah... yes?"

I grinned and glanced at Irene, who looked grateful. Looking back at the knight, I felt the need to play into his antics. I curtsied to him.

"Thank you..."

"Sir Didymus." He gave his name.

"Thank you Sir Didymus." I hugged him with joy. "Now lets get out of here." I waved to all the others. Irene first, sprinting away from the Bog of Eternal Stench, and next was Toby, who's face was turning purple in an attempt to breath in as little of this as possible. I waited for Dad to go past before following after them all.

"M'lady." Sir Didymus stopped me. I looked to him, crouching down. "As of late, this kingdom hath fallen prey to a great many dangers. I greatly insist you keep good care of your family here, m'lady."

"Thank you." I smiled to him. He was very nice, when you weren't trying to walk over his bridge without permission. It's only a shame he couldn't help any more.

"I bid you good luck."

"Thank you again. We'll watch out."

This forest was thicker, and even though the scent from the Bog of Eternal Stench quickly faded, there was something in the air that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. But I seemed to be the only one bothered. Maybe it's my imagination, but, something is coming.

I opened my mouth to voice my suspicions too late, however. Dad was already knocked off his feet, blasted into a tree. Irene screamed, and Toby grabbed a stick from the ground, as if it would help defend himself.

"Who are you?" Toby demanded, the brave one this time. For once again, I'd frozen in place. The shadow creatures were back, and so was the man that so resembled them.

"A dear friend of your sisters." He chuckled, looking to me.

"Sarah?" Irene looked to me, but didn't wait for an answer. She caught sight of Dad, partly unconscious behind me. I couldn't have answered anyways, eyes locked on this man with utter terror.

"Yes, yes, Sarah." The man chuckled. "You're quite a difficult human to find. Especially for one so filled with magic. Such sweet, pure magic." He stepped forward to touch the side of my face hungrily. I snapped out of it and stepped away. This made the creatures growl and, hence, me to lock up again.

"Leave us alone." I demanded shakily.

"That's not something I can do for you, Sarah." He smirked evilly. "Because I can do so much more than merely to take your magic. It would be such a waste to do only this; for you hold a great many things that interest me." He looked curious.

I shivered.

"Leave her alone!" Toby insisted bravely.

"A miniature human threatening me?" The man asked, amused. "It's unfortunate your belief doesn't mirror your sisters. You're of no use to me." He flicked his finger at the air, sending Toby backwards too. He went farther than Dad, and Irene screamed again, flying after Toby and leaving Dad to finish coming too by himself.

"Don't touch him!" I objected, caught in a fury. But the creatures hissed at me, stalking closer, and I swear the forest got a little darker. It could pass off as night time down here, which didn't help my nerves.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do?" He seemed rather interested. I took a step back. All he wants is me, the others are of no interest.

"I-" I stuttered, looking around at the creatures. "I-"

"What?" He smirked, taking another step forward. Without another thought, I fled. If I can draw him away, at least, back into the Bog of Eternal Stench, I can do something. Right?

After a moment, however, I realized I was not being followed. I slowed, and looked around. Is he behind me? In the shadows so I can't see? Or, did he even follow? The creatures weren't stalking me, and that raised some red flags.

"Sarah!" The voice was muffled by distance, but it was definitely Irene's. My heart skipped a beat, and I glanced around once more. No, he definitely followed. The villain always follows the one they want, to catch them! He's too smart for that. Of course he is. He's got my family still.

I shook my head. No, this isn't happening! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!

I was halfway back to where I'd left them when I heard a ground-shaking explosion. Fire spread from where they were, and shadow creatures went running every direction, whining with their tails between their legs.

"Wait-" It was that black-haired man that's been stalking us, talking to someone else. But he was silenced by a voice that was lost in another explosion. That's when I broke through the trees. There was a burning place on the ground, while the other flames were already diminishing everywhere else. The man, and whoever else had just been here, were gone.

* * *

Please, review. Any errors you see, I am now very active in fixing them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Revised version with a fix on (hopefully) all the errors. **I'll agree, I didn't do the best with proof-reading this chapter. But I think I got it all, and now I'm off to mess with chapter 7

So here we see the next chapter. Only a few more chapters, and I'm still writing the last one. Just on a little side note, just to say and don't really care too much, I'm feeling kind of sick. Which only means I'll be sitting with my computer more to refine the next chapters more than getting up and doing really anything else at all.

Don't own Labyrinth.

Hope you like it!

* * *

"Sarah!" Irene shouted desperately, and I searched for them. She was carrying Toby towards where Dad was unconscious. He'd come too before I left- what happened?

"I'm so sorry." I collapsed to my knees beside them all. Toby was unconscious too, but in better condition. I hugged him, feeling his even breathing. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I tried to draw him away."

"That didn't work, Sarah." Irene glared at me. "Instead, you ran out when that other man came! The king, I bet. He was positively pissed off- he nearly burned us all to a crisp!"

I glanced around at the flames, which were dwindling to nothing now, save for the ring where I suspect they had disappeared from.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say. I was shaking my head. No, this is terrible. It's all my fault.

"You better be!" She shouted at me, just when Dad started to come too again. Toby shifted in my arms, making me sigh in relief.

"Are you alright? Toby, talk to me." I insisted.

"You're squishing me." He moaned, clutching around his middle, where I barely had a grip.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel like a rocket that hit a tree." He moaned.

I laughed uneasily. "You kind of were."

"Toby." Irene motioned to take him. I helped him move over to her reluctantly, looking to my father, who was sitting up and holding his head.

"What happened?" He asked, but stopped when he realized Irene was preoccupied and it was me sitting there by myself. "Are you alright, Sarah?"

"I'm fine." I breathed, and he looked away, ending that conversation.

Actually, now that the situation had ended, I realized I'd gotten a rather nasty bruise along the side of my voice where the man had touched me. It had been only barely, but it left a mark as if a punch to the face. But that throbbing didn't really matter, because I was fine.

From out of nowhere, a dozen staffs fell flat pointing at us in a circle, having us completely surrounded. We all fell silent, staring at the soldier-like creatures around us. The very same ones from earlier, with the rest of the swarm standing behind the ones threatening us.

"What?" Irene demanded, tired of all of this.

"Kingy would like to see you's all at the Castle." the head one stated, kackling.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked, trying to clear things up.

"Kingy say we come, say we gets you." Another insisted, jabbing his staff at us and knocking his oversized helmet into his face. Which didn't really make him look threatening. Nevertheless, we knew better than to object.

So five minutes later, we were walking through the Labyrinth with a large escort, directly to the Castle. We were all thinking the same thing; the very person we had been warned to avoid had summoned us to his castle. The King who, apparently, hates humans. We were about to meet the one who's been in a particularly bad mood lately, and who had nearly burned the forest down and caused that earthquake.

I wasn't the only nervous one. The creatures esquarting us seemed eager, convinced of their king's cruelty. They were wondering what he'd do to us. The Bog, execution, torture, transfiguration, the list went on. What's going to happen to us?

We reached the outer gates of the castle, and were met with a busy market place, filled with the same sort of creatures as the ones that escorted us. Small, ugly creatures, humanoid, and filthy. Chickens ran around between buildings made of stone, and a rough ball game, which didn't seem to have any rules, transpired in a small courtyard we passed on our ways to another set of gates.

I watched and stared, even after the others had grown tired of it. They were fretting too much about our immediate future. I, however, was stuck on something else. These creatures, now that I saw them without the huge helmets, looked rather familiar. Where have I seen them before? I'm sure I have, but, I just can't place it.

"Halt!" The ones escorting us stopped abruptly, and I blinked in surprise. My fear of what was coming had been in hiatus while I was contemplating these creatures. But I was reminded once again, facing these large gate doors. "Kingy want to see you." They kackled evilly, excited to see what would happen. While he was talking, however, the others were pulling the doors open. Before the head one could say whatever else he was going to say, our escorts all rushed inside exitedly, forcing us in with them. "Hey!"

"Stop there!" Another followed, trying to grab at us.

It was louder in here, with even more of the creatures. Only these were lazying around, drinking, and playing with the chickens.

This room looks vaguely familiar too... That window way up there, all the clutter... I think I've been here before...

There was a loud noise in the corner, snapping me out of it again. The creatures all fell quiet, and froze, staring at one point. I followed theirs, and my family's gaze towards a man, standing from an equally as familiar chair, walking towards us and kicking the creatures out of the way as he went. They weren't phased by it at all, only laughing under their breath and falling silent again. Some dashed out of the way quickly, and others waited for the kicks.

He was getting closer, looking irritatedly down at all the creatures in the way until the rest just walked out of the way and leaving a clear path directly to us. Dad shifted in front of us, Irene taking Toby's hand. I was pushed to the very back, not objecting. Or really doing much of anything at all- including breathing.

"S-stay back." Dad tried to be brave. "Leave us-"

"Alone?" The man stopped and crossed his arms to stare at Dad skeptically. "You know all about leaving well enough alone, don't you? Oh, I couldn't care less at the moment." he waved a hand and Dad took an involuntary step aside. Irene pulled Toby behind her.

"Don't touch my son." She trembled.

"The entire world doesn't revolve around your son." He scoffed, and waved his hand the other direction. They both stepped that direction, and Toby gasped in surprise. It was only then that he looked at me. I blinked, still staring at him.

All this time, and I hadn't once suspected... After all this time... all my doubts from earlier came up again. He was the terrifying, horrible, King of this land?

All of my fear and nervousness since this started vanished the instant his familiar grin spread over his face. Without giving any warning, I flung myself forward, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Jareth!"

He stumbled, not expecting me to jump on him. But his arms came up around me, and he regained stability.

"Sarah, calm down." He chuckled, amused at my antics. The pinge of fear that he wasn't the same as I'd remembered and would be upset by my actions disappeared completely. I pulled away and his arms loosened to let me move back, but didn't let go completely. "You're going to have a heart attack, if it keeps beating so quickly."

"What?" I blinked. He smirked again and laughed. "I knew I'd see you again! I can't believe this. I just knew I'd see you again!" I laughed, unable to get ahold of myself. I just couldn't believe it! The king is Jareth?

"Of course you did." He scoffed. "You made that wish. It was going to happen no matter the laws of the Underground."

I remembered the crystal he'd given me, and the wish. I'd never actually forgotten, for I keep waiting for it to come true.

"S-Sarah?" Irene stuttered, shocked at the situation. We both looked over, and he let me go completely. His grin fell, and I bit my lip.

"Yeah?"

"You know each other?" In that one question, she asked why we were all avoiding this castle and fearing it's king since we got here. I could answer that easily.

"Well, yea-"

"Far better than you do." Jareth stepped forward. "Was there a question there?"

"But... how?" Dad was just as confused.

"Same way I know those shadow creatures." I stepped out from behind Jareth, and paused when he looked at me cautiously. "And... where did they go? Jareth, what happened to that other man, and those creatures? Why are they after me again? I thought you said they'd leave me alone."

I felt far too comfortable here beside him, remembering old times. But I can't go all gooey right now.

"This is something I wanted to discuss with you." He looked back to me. "But perhaps at a better time. You are a difficult human to find, Precious." He mused. "I've been searching for you since you all entered my Labyrinth. Every time I got near, those creatures and their king would throw me off, or you'd be gone before I got there."

"This is all great and stuff, but why are we here?" Dad got up the nerve, coming to terms with the fact that Jareth was the good guy, if not somewhat reluctant towards them.

Jareth blinked, as if surprised by the question. "Why, would you rather be wandering my Labyrinth forever? Many humans have attempted to navigate it, very few have succeeded."

"That's not-" Dad began, only to be cut off by Jareth's chuckle. He looked at me with a delighted grin.

"Of course! You must be starved." My face was red, for my stomach had just grumbled loudly. "Come, Precious. My kitchens are at your service." He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd of goblins- that's what he called them before. They were all goblins, so he was the Goblin King. Dad, Irene, and Toby followed behind, silent and intimidated by Jareth.

But I was having the time of my life. Now that I understood the situation, I was no longer afraid. The person I trusted most in the world, right beside me, and my family just behind. Everything about his castle fascinated me, or perhaps I was just over-excited upon seeing him again.

"We may talk in here." Jareth brought our journey to an end in a medium sized dining hall. The table was long for any normal house, but seemed small for what you'd expect at a castle. About ten seats total, four on either side and one at each end. He motioned for me to take the seat on his left, before sitting at one end. Everyone else just took seats closest; Dad and Irene across from me with Dad nearest Jareth, while Toby sat on my other side.

"But will you answer our questions?" Dad asked, skeptic of Jareth. I laughed, quickly covering my mouth. Everyone stared at me. "What's so funny?"

I glanced at them all, before swallowing and settling for a light grin. "Jareth doesn't usually give answers."

"I intend to today." He stared at me seriously. "But first, what would you like to eat? Whatever it is, the Brownies love to cook it."

"Can I have pizza?" Toby spoke up for the first time. Jareth looked to him, then back to me. I grinned at Toby- I loved that kid. After everything that's happened, that's the only thing he's really worried about.

"Of course." Jareth nodded, then reluctantly looked to Dad and Irene. "And you?"

"Just, whatever he's having." Irene was absolutely the most intimidated here. Dad glanced at me.

"Spaghetti, if that's alright. Sarah likes spaghetti."

"No she doesn't." Jareth raised an eyebrow. Dad looked shocked that this man would contradict his knowledge of his own child. "Sarah doesn't like the long noodles."

"Sarah?" Dad looked to me with skepticism, but I shrugged. Really, I hate spaghetti. "But..."

"Would you like chicken parmesan, then?" Jareth addressed me. I grinned and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You always eat spaghetti." Dad objected, utterly lost.

"It's not like I can turn it down." I shrugged again. "Family meal night, we all eat the same thing."

"You don't like spaghetti." He was so stuck on it, and Jareth was getting annoyed.

"No, she doesn't. Would you like to discuss her favorite color then? What a pity." He shook his head. "I was under the impression we were to have an intelligent conversation here."

"Y-yes." Irene put a hand on Dad's shoulder. "Why are we all here, at all?"

"Sarah says it's because I made that wish." Toby reminded, more at ease than the other two.

"That's only part of the reason." Jareth raised a finger to the boy. "But your sister made a wish before you, a far more powerful one. Her belief is stronger, and therefore her wish was also. But, either wish was just part of a much more grand scheme. The man you met, controlling the Shadow Reapers, he's been behind it all for fifteen years."

"When I was one?" I questioned. He looked to me, and I fell silent.

"Yes." He had something else to say on the subject, but didn't. I had a feeling we'd talk again when we were alone. "Both of your wishes were merely manipulated by Bartley. He and his kind produce none of their own magic. They are the Unseelie, condemned by the court long ago to the life of mortals. But they sought ways to steal others' magic and prolong their own lives, giving them power. That's why he's after you."

"Is he going to come after us again?" Dad questioned, finally over the spaghetti question. I wasn't quite sure why he was hung up on that for so long. Weird.

"No. He wouldn't dare." Jareth leaned back. "No matter how much magic he siphons and steals, he's of no threat to me. Sarah is quite safe, and he doesn't want the rest of you."

"Then why are we all here then?" Irene pursued.

"Because he wanted to use you against me." I could answer that one.

In no time at all, and with no apparent ordering, the brownies were already bringing trays of food out. Nothing was set down in front of Jareth, he only watched me eat for a minute until I came up for air.

"What happened?" He asked me, and I sensed his eyes zero in on the bruise.

"Ah... Bartley." I remembered the name Jareth had used. "It's nothing-"

But he didn't pay any attention, already taking one of his gloves off. I looked, curious. If I remember correctly, he always wears those. Doesn't he? No, he took one off before too, the last time one of those creatures scratched me. And when I had that gash in my arm.

Dad and Irene were staring by the time his bare hand went to my face again, just like seven years ago. I could actually feel the stinging of the deep bruise fading, disappearing completely by the time he pulled away and his eyes flickered to my arm. He repeated the process, and when he was done, I simply went back to eating. The only thing different from what I remember seven years ago is, my skin was warmer than before.

Dad coughed and I glanced up curiously. He was eyeing Jareth suspiciously.

"What?" I asked.

"Who are you, anyways?" Dad ignored me. Not that I wasn't used to it already. Toby was still scarfing down his pizza, having not noticed anything.

"The Goblin King." Jareth answered, then once again reluctantly, "Jareth."

"I've gathered what your name is, but who are you?" Dad pursued.

"Might you be a bit more specific?" He pursued.

"How do you know my daughter, why? What do you want from us? Why is it that everyone we met before coming here was convinced we were safest if we didn't come here?" He was still distrustful. I went back to my dinner, already knowing some of the answers and not really caring about the others.

"She made a wish one night, nearly eight years ago, and I continued to answer her wish for over a year before it became void. However, I think that wish has been reinstated, given recent events." He mused, glancing at me.

"Wishes, belief, that's all you're talking about. What's that got to do with anything?" Irene scoffed, always the skeptic of such things.

"As the Goblin King, I am charged with the wishes of human children. Some I must answer, others I don't have to. The stronger a human's belief, the more intuned with magic they are, and thus the more obligation I hold towards them." Jareth explained, conjuring a crystal to juggle. "But I may take any wish, and draw magic from it, manipulate it, and accomplish my own ends. Perhaps you're most familiar with my more malevolent work?"

"And my other questions?"

"I don't want anything from you." Jareth went on, before gesturing to me. "Sarah's the only one I want anything from, and we will be discussing that later, in better privacy. As for the warnings against coming here, I don't blame them one bit." He chuckled. "My Labyrinth is here to test humans. They wish their child away, here to me, and I give them the chance to win the child back. Most humans that come through here are selfish, no good, weezles that never retrieve the child. I have no fondness for these humans, so I'm not surprised that some of my subjects assume all humans are like that. It's been a great long time since they've seen one that isn't."

"I see." Irene was obviously skeptical of the idea that anyone wouldn't want their child back. "If Toby was here, I'd stop at nothing to save him."

"Would you do the same for Sarah?" He asked with a very serious face. I stopped, looking at him in surprise. Why would he ask that? Of course not, so why does it have to be said?

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, before answering, "Of course."

"You hesitated." Jareth stated. "That hesitation is what this Labyrinth is here for. You would be tested to realize whether or not you truly do care enough for your child to retrieve them. Lying will only take you so far, and it is a rather bad practice to get into."

"Words are powerful." I mused, and Jareth smiled at me.

"That they are."

"But I would!" Irene insisted. Jareth just shook his head and let his crystal disappear. "You don't believe me?"

"It doesn't truly matter my opinion. But it's rather sad that you insist that when even Sarah knows better." He glanced to me again, then to my plate. "Are you done, Precious?"

"Yeah. I'm full."

"Then please, take a walk with me." He rose and held out a hand. I took it without hesitation, letting him help me to my feet. We left the others there without any more explanation. I trusted Jareth, for wherever we were going, and was looking forward to this talk. Whatever he had to say, it must be important.

* * *

This was their much-awaited reunion. Maybe not quite as epic as you'd hoped for, but you realize that now Sarah is old enough to realize that while she trusts him and missed him dearly, she barely knows him. Also, her family has been present thus far.

Next up, their conversation. What will be discussed, and will he finally give the answers that Sarah, and we, have been waiting for? Hmmm...

R&amp;R, tell me if you like it or if anything is still a little too confusing.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the longer wait, but this was the first chapter I don't have pre-written. And it still wouldn't have taken so long if I hadn't have gotten distracted by Girls Next Door and Roommates. If you know what I'm talking about, smile and nod. If you don't... go read them. Deviantart, super crossovers, and AMAZINGNESS. Labyrinth, Phantom of the Opera, Pirates of the Caribbean, Les Miserables are the main four, but characters in these comics come from all walk of weird and amazing.

But, so yes, finally the next chapter. I've got plans written out, completion ideas, and not everything has been told as of yet.

I corrected a few things and added a bit to chapter 7. After going back, I realized that it wasn't all that spectacular what happened. If you don't want to go back and read the beginning part, then read the next paragraph. If not, then the next paragraph has spoilers and you should just skip to the story...

Remember when Roger called home about the lights going out at the restaurant, and that they'd be home for dinner but never showed up? That would be the Shadow Reapers' doing, hence 'shadow'. If it's dark, they can do anything they want. If it isn't dark, they make it dark. And they got Toby after he went to bed and the lights went out. They got her family the way the goblins get a wishaway, with their king not actually present. He comes later, only appearing before the one he has 'business' with.

I don't own Labyrinth, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

We walked in silence down halls and through doors, until he held a door open for me and followed me in. This was the strangest of rooms, resembling the picture I had on my wall by M. C. Escher.

"What is it, Jareth?" I asked, sitting at the base of a staircase. "What's happened?"

He sat beside me and brushed a hand over the air as he came down, bringing a small table before us with a deck of cards. I quickly took them to shuffle- he cheats.

"Many things have happened, but I'm sure you're referring to one thing in particular." He mused, watching my hands. I'd perfected my shuffling technique and didn't even think about it anymore.

"Oh, you know what I mean. You're the one that wanted to walk this way."

"Of course." He paused. "Bartley is still out there, and he will not cease his pursuit." He still escaped? Why does he want me so badly? I mean, I get that I've got a pretty good connection with magic, but is it really worth it?

"Who is he anyways?" I asked, setting the deck down so he could cut it.

"I've already stated, he's an Unseelie." Jareth answered, dealing out cards. "But he is a rather nasty nomad of the Underground that has, in recent years, become fond on preying on my kingdom. You present not only an opening to a wealthy supply of magic, but also leverage against the Labyrinth. That is why he shows such an interest in you particularly."

I didn't believe him for a second. Oh, he's telling the truth. He's the one that taught me never to lie after all, but he also once said that withholding the whole truth was different from lying. I eyed him for a minute, before deciding that he'll tell me eventually.

"So what did you want?" The game started when he laid down a card. I looked to my hand, and back to him. In six years, it felt disturbingly natural to sit back and play games with him again.

"He will attempt to capture you again, I'm certain." He paused, waiting for my turn to be over. "And while your reinstated wish gives me some leeway in your natural realm, as it had before, I would rather not take risks. It is my wish that you remain here, in my Labyrinth." He eyed me for a moment as I decided how to react. "Until I've finally rid of this pest."

He didn't seem truly concerned with him, but then, he never seemed concerned with those creatures either. I remember, he only had to wave a hand when they got too irritating or too close, and they were tossed back to the opposite end of the room. Which meant he wasn't worried at all that they'd get to me if I went back home. Once again, he was hiding something.

"What about my family?" I asked, not denying his request. Honestly, I was a bit excited. Who wouldn't dream of staying in a magical castle in the middle of a magical land? With my best friend to boot? The only thing that kept me from making him give me a tour of the grounds and showing me where my room- and the library -was the fact that I haven't even slept in a different room since that sleepover when I was eight.

"They'll return to the house, they are in no danger." He brushed off easily. "So long as they don't make another foolish wish..."

"So he really did get his 'in' from Toby's wish?" I sat up quickly. "Can he take wishes like you?"

"Magic is magic, Precious." He answered. "Wishes aren't often the most efficient method for those who aren't often associated with humans. But in this situation, it's worked quite efficiently for him. When you return to the others, you should warn them against making wishes."

"Does that include me?" I was for some reason rather upset by this. But a smirk in the corner of my eye distracted me, making me stop.

He chuckled. "Oh, no. There are entirely different dangerous creatures watching your wishes." I know that tone! I started to vibrate with excitement, that meant magic. What are you planning Jareth?

I drew another card, having no idea if it was my turn. "Then I sure wish this all ends well."

He chuckled again, and there was very suddenly no longer any ground. I screamed and grabbed at the arm closest to me.

There was a sideways staircase about twelve feet below us and an archway ten feet below.

"What?" He scoffed. "Have you forgotten with whom you're dealing with?" He began to pull away, making me float there in mid air by myself. But I was starting to realize what he'd done. Just a little too late, though, because he was already walking down the wall. My vibrating started to return and I lunged for the very same wall, putting my feet down cautiously before running after him.

How many witching hours were spent sitting on my ceiling, looking up at the dark creatures that growled at me even while Jareth showed off his gravity shifting?

"Where are you going?" I called out as he turned the corner. "Hey!"

"This way." I heard a voice above me, and I looked that way. But he was gone again. I jumped forward to shift gravity, chasing after him once more.

It's amazing to be so free. To play without restraint. I'm so used to having to be quiet, to be careful and stay near Jareth. If I was too loud, someone might wake, or if I stray too far the creatures might get me. Not here, and I was quickly getting used to it.

When I finally collapsed, sprawled out at the edge of one catwalk to look up at the elaborate scheme of a room above, it was he who was attempting to catch me. I knew he succeeded in catching up to me when he crouched beside me.

"Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Rolling my head towards him, I grinned widely. "It's amazing."

"Then how would you like staying here?" He asked the question I'd already avoided.

I snorted. "Is that your game, Jareth? Butter me up with magic and games, then as a question like that while I'm high on excitement? It's just your style... I love it." I laughed.

He grinned back- his face looks weird upside down -but didn't say anything. He was waiting for an answer, but I was hesitant. The idea of spending a night anywhere that wasn't my room was terrifying, no matter how childish. But I already know I trust him, and care for him at least as much as my family. So that wasn't the problem. It's just... all the change.

"Sarah?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah." I sighed, deciding to worry about consequences more than the decision itself. "I'll stay."

He opened his mouth to say something else when, all of the suddenly, a chill swept through the room; visibly and physically. The entire Escher room got colder, and I shivered involuntarily. I heard whispers and sat up when Jareth looked away.

"What is that?"

Silence, before he sighed and stood.

"Your family is in the throne room. I've got business to attend to, and I'll return as soon as possible."

Then he was gone, and I blinked. So... what just happened?

And how am I supposed to find my way out of here? He just expects me to know my way around? I don't even know which direction is- that door wasn't there before.

It was rather easy to find the throne room, I just had to follow the dull roar of goblins and chickens. No one noticed when I first walked in, for Toby and Irene were distracted by a chicken-goblin pile in the corner (Toby found it interesting and wanted to play and Irene found it terrifying and was trying to get Toby away), while Dad was trying to get the doors open. He didn't even notice three other goblins holding it closed from above.

So I crept along the wall towards the throne- the weird chair I remembered he sent me to after the sleepover. Sitting down again, I crossed my legs and looked around. As lively and excited as it was in here, it was just as chilling. Something had the goblins excited.

Irene finally got Toby away from the crude ball the goblins had been playing with. It came rolling farther this direction, after Irene kicked it away with repugnance.

One... two... three... a dozen goblins fell over it, rolling and wrestling over the ball.

"Sarah, get away from those things." Irene insisted.

"What for?" I leaned over to watch them. "What are you even playing?"

One of them, that had been kicked out of the mob and was on his way back into lunging for the ball, looked up at me.

"Kingy chair." He pointed at me. "Kingy chair, out of Kingy chair."

"Yeah, I thought it was probably his throne." If he's a king, and this is the throne room...

"Out of kingy chair, you're not kingy." He came at me. I scooted back so he just fell on the arm of the chair. I laughed.

"I'm sure it's alright." I insisted, smiling at him. "It's not the first time I've been here. What are you playing?"

He stared at me, obviously not sure what to do. He looked back at the others, a few shrugged, and he looked back to me.

"Ball?"

"Can I play too?"

"Sarah!" Irene looked appalled at the idea of any of us running around with them.

"... okay?" He blinked at me.

The ball rolled towards me and, since I still had no idea what they were playing, I stood up and kicked it half across the room. They cheered and ran after it. After about five minutes, I deduced that it was just 'catch the ball' with a mix between soccer, football, and baseball.

Toby ran in to join me, escaping Irene, and I kicked the ball to him. He was in soccer last summer and eagerly kicked it the air with his heels.

"Toby, get back here." Irene demanded, face getting steadily redder. She was now standing with Dad by the still closed doors. He'd given up and sat against them.

"He's fine." I insisted. "Just relax. We're done running." She hadn't relaxed at all since we got here.

"And we're not home yet either. If your friend there is so great, where'd he go? Why'd he leave us here, and not send us home? We already know he can." She obviously had a fair amount of pent up anger. She's about ready to blow a fuse.

"Jareth will get you all home just fine." I crossed my arms. "As soon as he gets back, he'll take care of it just fine."

"Oh? Then where did he go?" She challenged.

"On an errand or something-"

"You don't even know? Sarah, it seems rather great that the notorious king of this land doesn't really want to kill us, but I'm not so sure he's intent on helping either."

"Oh, come on." I scoffed. "You don't know anything about him."

"And how much do you know about him?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm tired of this here. We're caught up in one of your fairy stories, and you can't even get us home? You say that we're done running, but we aren't home yet."

Irritation caught me again. We're as good as home, so why can't you just relax? "I am."

"What?" Dad caught on quickly. He'd stayed out of it thus far, but this he'd caught.

"I mean, I'm staying here. And when Jareth gets back-" from wherever he'd gone "-he'll send you three back home. But, I'm going to stay here."

"Absolutely not! I'm not leaving you with some random man, not even human, in a place like this! Neither your father nor I know anything about him, except that he's got a temper and strong magic, and you don't know much about him either."

"I do know him." I countered. "He's a fae, he's the Goblin King, and his favorite color is blue."

"And what, may I ask, is a fae?" She demanded, as if I'd just proved her point.

"Someone we can trust."

"I'm not so sure. You aren't the only one who's read fairy stories. I used to read some to Toby when he was little. Most creatures with magic like that, who look human, they don't end up good guys."

"Not all fairy stories are real." I denied.

"Which ones are?"

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know, I've only been here as long as you have. And I've only known Jareth in our world." I shrugged.

"Then you don't know him."

"I do." I was getting red faced myself now. "Irene, can't you just trust me?"

"I'll trust you, and believe this evil king is going to send us safely home if you can tell me where he went." She glared at me.

I frowned, sitting back in the chair. (Kingy's throne! Geetofff!)

Well, he's the Goblin King here, and he loves games. That creepy feeling that seems to have come over the entire castle, his serious expression earlier, and all these excited goblins? I still wasn't quite sure.

"No?" She scoffed, and grabbed Toby's arm. "Then we'll wait by the door, over there, where it's clearest." She dragged him off towards Dad. He'd been watching silently, the whole time.

Fuming, I glared away from them at the goblins still chasing the ball. They didn't seem at all bothered that Toby and I had stopped playing. They were interesting little creatures, so easily distracted (from trying to make me get down) and were nothing like the cockroach creatures. They were small, and creepy, but I rather liked them.

"Hey." I stopped one again. He looked up at me. "How long is Jareth going to be gone?"

"Kingy gone, dunno. Gone for long, he took the dreams." The goblin spoke gibberish.

"What?" I shook my head. I'd already decided against asking where he'd gone. "Nevermind. Is there at least a library in this place?"

I knew Jareth had books, he'd brought some several times. He read some stories to me, and he read them on his own while forcing me to go to sleep via the silent treatment.

"Yeasss." The goblin shrugged. "Not allowed in..."

"Well, where is it?"

"Not telling you. Girlie in Kingy's throne!" He wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, I'm getting up." I rolled my eyes, decidedly ignoring the other three in the room. This isn't my world, but it's even less theirs. I'm not going to let them ruin my mood. "I'm not on the throne anymore, so will you tell me where the library is?"

"Nope. Don't knows, don't cares." He cackled and ran off. Instead of souring my mood anymore, I laughed.

"I accept your challenge."

"Girlie in throne." I heard them talking.

"Girlie... Peach Girlie?"

"Methinks."

One final look back in, curious to the goblins who were still whispering about the 'Girlie in the Throne', and mixed emotion towards my family huddled by the door. Dad looked sad more than anything else and Irene made it an issue to avoid my gaze.

Toby just looked bored. He wasn't afraid at all, Irene taught him from an early age that magic and monsters weren't things to be scared of. They don't exist, and they aren't scary. I'm not so sure he's convinced they are real yet.

"Well, come on feet." I sighed, turning back down the hall to explore this castle some more. The library is off limits to goblins? It's probably in a cleaner part of the castle then, and I'm not opposed to trial and error.

Everything about this place excited me.

* * *

Sarah likes the castle, and it's King is suddenly gone. Any guesses where? Well Irene isn't very happy, Toby seems alright with the whole situation, and her Dad is strangely quiet. What's that about? Also, did I happen to drop any other hints in this story? Did anyone catch them? Maybe.

But, anything else will have to wait for chapter 11 R&amp;R, love the reviews. Every single one.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for the abnormally long wait for this story. Over the summer, I live like a nomad, going from house to house within my family. I've just spent a week at a house without internet, and moved to another again. So, here is the next chapter, and I hope I've stayed well enough in character for both of them. Sarah is irrationally fond of him, and trusting, because she remembers loving him when she was younger. He is fond of her, but he isn't exactly the fluffy, cheesy sort. And when it comes right down to it, she barely knows him.

I don't own Labyrinth, but I do own the OC character introduced in this chapter. I don't usually care for OCs, but she is a reoccurring one in my FF for Labyrinth simply because the movie doesn't give us many characters to work with. Especially not in Jareth's castle. If I post any other stories with her in it, she's the same person every time. Maybe slightly different roles, but same person.

Hope you like it!

* * *

The library didn't take but five minutes to find, and upon realizing that most of the books were written in an unfamiliar language, I searched for an English section. Oh, how cruel it would be to have found a library full of books that I can't read!

"Dang." I sighed, having looked briefly down each aisle.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked behind me. I jumped, turning around quickly.

"Oh, hello there." I greeted a small creature, not goblin but also not human or fae. She carried an armful of books, and stared at me as if I weren't supposed to be here.

"Where did you come from?" She asked. Maybe she's a dwarf like that Hoggle?

"The throne room. Aren't any of these books written in English?" I asked.

"No, ma'am." She shook her head, still staring at me. "How did you get here? Does Sire know you are here?"

"Jareth summoned us." I brushed it off. "There isn't a one? He gave me a book once, and it's written in English."

"Peach Girl?" I heard a gasp under her breath. What about peaches? I like them... "I'm sorry, my Lady, but there aren't any books left written in your tongue."

"Well that's nice." I crossed my arms. I'm going to have to get him to teach me to read this stuff then, because this is a deal-breaker. When I agreed to stay here, I was under the impression there'd be sufficient reading material. "Well, who are you then?"

She stumbled slightly with the books, rushing to curtsy. "Aurea, My Lady. Keeper of this Library and..." She stopped there, staring with wide eyes.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"Nothing of consequence. Do you want help returning to the throne room, or your quarters?" She asked politely.

"How'd you know I was staying here?" I asked, immediately suspicious. I crouched before her, waiting for an answer while she backed up, startled.

"Oh, I apologize, My Lady-"

"Stop with that 'My Lady' stuff. I'm not that fancy." I insisted. "Just Sarah."

"Lady Sarah." She curtsied again, awkwardly since she was holding all those books. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Alright, call me whatever you want. I don't really care that much.

"Well, how'd you know? Did Jareth somehow already tell all the staff I'd agreed?" He'd left very abruptly during out conversation, and wherever he'd gone, I'd doubted it wasn't pressing enough for him to make any announcements beforehand.

"No, I haven't seen Sire since last Moon. He has been very preoccupied..." She trailed off.

"You aren't going to answer my question, are you?" I sighed, realizing I was getting absolutely nowhere with this girl, Aurea.

"I'd rather not say, as of yet, Lady Sarah." She bowed her head. "I apologize."

"Whatever." I sighed. "You've already told me plenty, thought."

"I- I have?" She squeaked, startled. I nodded, standing again.

"Yup. You've told me that people here already know who I am, which I'm not too surprised to be honest. And you've told me that Jareth is overconfident in his abilities of persuasion." I laughed. "It doesn't matter though, because I'll find out what you're hiding soon enough. I'll probably be here a while, after all."

"Of course, Lady Sarah." She curtsied again. She nearly dropped one of the books this time, and I reached forward to catch it.

"Do you want some help with these? I can't read them yet but, I haven't anywhere else to be as of yet."

She beamed up at me. "That's very kind of you, Lady Sarah. But this is my duty here, and I can very well take care of all ninety-eight-thousand-two-hundred-forty-six books in this library, and all eight-hundred-twenty regal documents. It's my duty, My Lady." She puffed out her chest proudly. I smiled, but held onto the silver-covered book.

"And you're obviously very good at it. But surely you wouldn't mind a little help today? I don't have anywhere else to be right now, and libraries have always been a bit of a second home to me. If I can't read them, I can at least work with them."

She hesitated, before nodding. "If that's what you wish, Lady Sarah. That book goes fourth in the series, second shelf from the top, row 'XXI'." She pointed from memory.

"You use Roman numerals here?" I noticed the markings at the base of the spine on each of the books. I hadn't before.

"Oh, yes. We invented it, here in the Underground." She answered smugly. I laughed, walking along to find 'row XXI'.

For what seemed like hours, I helped her put books away and shift an entire shelf to make room for a new series she'd just gotten in, which had to fit in one particular spot. She had the entire library memorized, and I worried that the shift, which ended up shifting half the library over a bit, would mess with her memory. But, she adapted quickly to the new system. It was amazing, the way she could do that.

After she ran out of duties for the day, we sat and talked. Apparently, they'd known about my existence all the while Jareth visited me at night. But she still wouldn't tell me how she knew I was going to be staying here, or how she recognized me as 'Sarah'. Because not many of them had ever actually seen me when I was younger, and even fewer since.

"Could you read me any of these books?" I wondered. "Show me how to read them, at least? What language are they written in?"

"Faethen." She answered easily. "It's the natural language of the Underground."

"Is it easy to learn?" I wondered.

"I wouldn't know, My Lady. I knew no other readings before I learned this. It may be far more difficult for Abover than for a child naturally born here. But perhaps easier for you than I'd expect."

"And what's so special about me, hmm?" I asked, jumping on her slip-up once again. I kind of felt sorry for her, having me attack her verbally for answers she obviously either didn't want to or wasn't supposed to give. But if it concerned me- the way it seems to -then I believe I've got a right to know.

"Many things." She went on without hesitation, which meant she'd found a way around telling me the secret while still stating how I was different from others. "It isn't often Sire shows an interest in any sort of Abover, let alone a human."

"What other sort of Abovegrounders are there?" I scoffed.

"There was a time when he'd found enjoyment in flying with a family of owls in Ireland. But that was long ago." She shrugged. Right. Owls. I'd forgotten he could turn into one. She shook her head quickly. "Oh, I don't like talking about the Sire while he isn't here."

"That's alright." I caved easily. "Then just talk about me. What do you know about me?"

"No, no, Lady Sarah. You already know I mustn't." I sighed and smiled.

"Right again." I've already got questions aplenty when Jareth returns. Looking to the thirteen-hour clock, I realized that I'd been here two hours already. It seemed rather cruel to leave my family alone with goblins for so long. "I think I'd best go back now. But I'll return again."

"Fare well, Lady Sarah." She bid.

"See ya." I tried to remember the way back to the throne room, and it seems like it took longer to get there than it had to get to the library, but I found it nonetheless. Dad and Irene were still on the far side, but had grown more used to the goblins to the point of not stopping Toby from running after them. They looked exhausted, sitting there.

They didn't even notice me at first, until I'd walked halfway towards them.

"Where have you been?" Irene asked, with less of her usual malice.

"The library." I thought they knew that already.

"For two hours?" She complained.

"Yeah. Making friends, what can I say?" I shrugged it off. "Jareth still isn't back?"

"Oh, he is." Dad sighed, looking past me.

"Your observation skills are lax a bit, Precious One." Jareth was smirking at me from the throne when I turned to follow Dad's gaze.

"No, you weren't there." I pointed at him, thinking back to when I first walked in, rushing past the throne. It was empty, wasn't it?

"Present the entire time." He spread his arms. I narrowed my eyes, noticing how amused he was.

"As an owl, I bet." When no reply came, I scoffed in confirmation. Goblin Kings and messing with my mind... "How come you haven't sent them back yet?" I wondered, turning fully to talk with him rather than my own family. Well, I like talking with him better.

"We've been talking." He answered more seriously, sitting up a bit.

"What about?"

"You." Jareth answered cryptically, letting my mind come up with several fictional conversations.

"Oh, and what about me?"

"Where you're staying." Dad cut in, obviously not happy with whatever was going on. I could guess, however. "And it's not here."

"Yes I am." I blinked.

"No, you aren't." Irene backed Dad up rather quickly. He gave her a look, but didn't object. "We are your legal guardians, and we certainly don't condone this change of address. You aren't eighteen yet, you've got to listen to us."

"If you want to get into politics, then you are aware you're dealing with a king, yes?" Jareth wasn't the least bit threatened. "And you are presently in my kingdom."

"And there are laws of American citizens' protected rights outside the country!"

"Take it as an act of war, I don't care." He was only amused. "Sarah could be my prisoner of war- that rather sounds like fun -or perhaps negotiation in a peace treaty. Whatever helps you sleep at night, but she will be taking up residence in my castle for the time being."

"Prisoner of war?" I walked closer to him, raising an eyebrow. He smirked.

"It sounds much more charming than 'guest of honor', don't you think?"

"It sounds more fun." I admitted.

"Excuse me." Irene cut in once more as I stood by the throne. He now half sat half sprawled over it, with one leg propped up against one arm now instead of laying over it. I decided to perch there, on the arm of the throne. "I don't care what you call her, she isn't staying!"

I heard Jareth say something under his breath, sounding suspiciously like, 'What if I call her 'mine',' and a rather random grin spread across his face. I frowned, but shook my head. No, he is a bit odd anyways.

"Do you even know why I'm staying here?" I asked, trying to defuse the situation. Obviously arguing isn't getting anywhere.

"Because of those shadow creatures, obviously." Irene crossed her arms. "But from what I understand, you," She glared at Jareth, "did a perfectly fine job of keeping her safe from our house for over a year."

"Technically, seven years." He mused.

"You aren't helping." I pointed out. He nodded and turned back to them.

"Situations change, and when someone else makes a new move, you must parry with your own." He couldn't give a straight-forward answer. No, that would be too difficult.

"Bartley himself didn't come after me back then. It's probably a bit more dangerous than just those creatures." I decided to fill in. "This isn't kidnap, you know. And Jareth isn't exactly a villain."

Jareth shifted, and looked at me quickly. What? But he didn't say anything.

"And you still expect us to leave you with a stranger with a temper?" Irene questioned. "We don't know you, we already know this place is dangerous, and we've already seen what you can do. You can't honestly believe I'd just let this go."

"The purpose of this conversation is not to debate the decision." Jareth was getting irritated. "It's to explain to you two- three -the situation. And, I believe I have. Several times." He must have forgotten Toby was here to. "Now I assume you'd rather be at your own home now?"

Jareth stood, about to send them back. Once again, I was nervous about the situation. I pushed it away.

"You can't do this." Irene objected.

"Oh? I am King, I can do whatever I want." He waved a hand towards them, and they just disappeared.

"So where did you go?" I asked immediately. I've wanted to know since I realized he was back, but I'd refrained from asking. What was that chill? Where did he go? Why did he look so... disappointed before he left?

"To the Above." He answered cautiously. "My position comes with particular duties, Precious."

"What sort?"I asked, realizing he was reluctant to tell me this.

"What you said earlier, you realize, it isn't true at all. I am a villain." He hinted, completely serious as he stepped back towards the throne.

I laughed, not believing it for a second. But as he continued to keep a straight face, staring at me, not breaking eye contact, doubt suddenly hit me. My laugh turned to a nervous one.

"I've known you since I was eight." I tried to object, and reassure myself.

"For only a year, with six more that you haven't since." He reminded plainly.

Jareth, a villain? I couldn't imagine it. But, looking around with new eyes and watching his utterly serious expression, I was starting to believe it.

* * *

So? What do you think Jareth muttered when Irene said, "I don't care what you call her, she isn't staying"? Not something I'll go into later, but I was rather tempted to make him say it out loud. Do you want to guess first? Then go ahead.

What he said was, "Can I call her mine?" I was _so_ tempted to have him say it out loud. But I didn't, for obvious reasons.

Also, I was thinking of a certain someone saying "I do what I want" when Jareth sent the parents home. If you get it, then just yes. I went there. If you don't get it, you probably don't care.

But, if you're curious, search the phrase (I do what I want) at DeviantArt and most of the stuff that comes up is it.

Anyways, now we're getting somewhere. And, what is the notorious Goblin King getting at, being a villain? Should Sarah have been a bit more cautious? Does she have any idea what she's gotten herself into? Or is this just Jareth being Jareth? Hmmm...

R&amp;R Your reviews are loved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Important: **I have a rather annoying (for the readers) tendency to change POV without telling, and then not telling who I changed it to. So just a heads up, this chapter was intentionally written without giving them a name or much of a history. If you can figure it out, which I'm sure a lot of you can, then kudos for you. If you don't, then don't get too frustrated. All will be revealed next chapter. Well, even if you can figure out who it is, then I'd bet you'd have a lot of questions too.

But rest assured, answers will be given. This mysterious and frustrating chapter is given as background, a form of answers yet to be understood, and a way to get rid of this terrible case of writer's block I've had for the last couple weeks. For that, I apologize. I hate leaving a current story alone for so long, but I'm starting to get used to it. I really should work on my other stories too...

Back to this story. I don't own anyone in it, except Aurea, no matter how much I wish I did. *looks around for glitter*

Hope you like it!

* * *

The throne room was quieter than usual; without the constant clucking and drunken-goblin sounds, I was nothing but nerves. But the hand that came into sight before me held it's rook steady. I heard the piece click down, watched the hand linger, then heard a sigh as the hand disappeared from the board again.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, running my mind through the new situation on the checker-pattern. "Is it a holiday?"

He scoffed, lounging back. I glanced up to see him leaning his head on his knuckles and looking somewhere far away beyond the doorway. I knew that look; it meant he was getting bored and we probably wouldn't even see who won this chess game.

"The closest thing to a holiday in this Labyrinth is a run." Was his only answer, so I looked back to the board and went through the motions. This game wouldn't last long, and even if it did, I wouldn't win. I rarely do.

Nevertheless, I angled my last pawn in front of my knight, taking his second pawn.

"So why's it so quiet?" I tried again.

"The party has simply moved. They don't linger all the time. Do you miss the feathers?" Even his mocking sounded half-hearted today. He took a moment to move his next piece.

"Why wouldn't I? I love finding them in my socks." I opened myself wide up for an insult on my poor humor or hygiene. But he didn't say anything. He only pulled back without touching any of the pieces, but didn't even look back to keep analyzing his next move. Looks like this game is over. After a couple moments of him just staring into space, still his turn, I got irritated.

"Jareth." He looked to me quickly, a look of irritation the only thing he was willing to show. "Are we done playing?"

"Yes. You're awful. You play the same offence every time. I thought you were going to practice with Aurea?"

"You don't have to be so rude about it." I scoffed, starting to brush all the pieces back into the wooden box. It didn't hurt my feelings, however. I was actually a little relieved; this means he isn't too out of it to not insult my chess skills. I'll be the first to admit that I'm awful at it. I was just worried that something was really bothering him enough to ignore how awful I was at this game.

The sound of me dropping each piece in was obviously getting on his nerves. He waved a hand and it all just disappeared. I had a feeling he hadn't returned it to the 'game closet'. From what I understand, he's gotten bored with a lot of our games and sent them to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

When another minute passed in silence, I stood and crossed my arms.

"Obviously I'm no longer needed here. Am I dismissed, your highness?" I curtsied sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at me and kept his mouth shut. So I took this as a hint to leave. Someone's certainly in a sour mood. He's got such a temper, I can't do anything but roll my eyes. He's like a big baby. 'I'm bored, show me another of your Abover's games', 'This is stupid, teach the brownies another of your Abover's dishes', 'You're so annoying, I don't want to see your face in this castle for the rest of the week'. And what have I got to say? As you wish, your nibs.

What else can I do? Not like I've got anywhere else to go at the moment.

"Wait." I heard him stop me reluctantly. I stopped in the doorway and turned to look back. I waited a moment, before raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Tell me one of your stories."

That's the first time he's requested that. Usually he gets that irritated look and sighs when I go off on my stories. He must be desperate for entertainment.

"Not today." That was one thing I didn't want to do today. My face had clammed up and my heart stilled.

"You're going to disobey me? You are aware that-" I stopped him right there, crossing my arms.

"I know full and well my situation here. But if you really are the nice guy you pretend not to be, then you'll leave it alone. Just because I act all cheery while I'm here, telling you all those stories, doesn't mean I wouldn't rather be 'collecting more' of those stories. Not today."

He put his hands up in peace and waved me away. In a huff, I turned and left down the hall. I half expected him to shift the castle again, turning halls around and switching doors around, but I found my room in the same place as I had last night. No tricks, no magic, just a nice warm bed with nice thick blankets. I hadn't wanted to get out to begin with, but His Royal Nibs had me get out and entertain him with instructions for a karaoke machine he'd found in the Above. That lead to him spending an hour or two enjoying music and the likes before the goblins got ahold of it, we went to breakfast, and came back to a throne room empty of goblins and karaoke machines. That lead to checkers, then half a game of chess, and now here I am.

I sighed and ducked my head under the blankets. Now I sure hope he doesn't come up with some other scheme today, because today is one day I do not want to spend entertaining a perpetually bored, immortal king. I just want to stay in bed, and I want my baby.

... "Happy birthday to you." I sighed, having finally emerged from my room. "Happy birthday to you."

"Is it your birthday?" I jumped, hair on the back of my neck standing on end. I should be used to it now, and yet I'm not. How can you get used to a man appearing right out of the shadows?

"No. My birthday's in September. Did you want to get me a present?" I asked.

He ignored that comment and crossed his arms, just walking the other direction casually. "Then who's birthday?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't." With that, he didn't look back. I sighed and kicked at a discarded mug along the side of the hall. Stupid goblins and their stupid drinks. Stupid Goblin Kings and their stupid games.

I know. I shouldn't be so grumpy, I shouldn't take it out on the Goblin King or his minions. They didn't do this to me. They didn't make me come here, and I don't resent any of them. I'm actually pretty happy they're not so anti-human and threatening as they pretend to be. Yeah, I can see the mask on over this entire place; the cruel, evil king kidnaps babies and tortures the human parents who try so hard to save their child. Turning innocent children into goblins, playing games and toying with grieving mothers and fathers.

But he's just a big softy. I haven't gotten him to crack yet, but oh, I'm getting there.

I pushed the library doors open just far enough to enter before pulling them shut behind me.

"My Lady." A familiar voice verbally curtsied, while the figure it came from was too busy with a pile of old, moth-eaten books to even turn my direction.

"Aurea." I greeted, and we both left it at that. We have a mutual understanding today; she'd leave me alone and I'd wallow in my own self-pitty. She was busy with repairs today anyways.

So I sought out the red-leather book from the bottom shelf of the book-case along the south wall, took a quill from Aurea's desk, and sat down at my favorite lounge chair. The library was by far my favorite room here; so full of myth and wonder. It's clean and orderly- unlike the rest of the castle -for Aurea took such pride in her library. It was always peaceful, yet alive with the near-physical vibration of the potential of each word on each page of each book. It floated through the air, taunting me with so many secrets that I had no idea where to start, then hiding behind the veil of another language.

The entire Labyrinth was that way. It's exciting, and I'm positive there are secrets hidden everywhere that simply refused to reveal themselves to me. And yet, try as I may upon any given secret, I'll never uncover them. They're all of a different world than I am, a world I'd never hope to understand. Take it's king, for example.

I've known him for months already, I know he enjoys being evil, toying with humans and wreaking havoc upon the unsuspecting. He once flew to the Above as an owl just to leave droppings on a man's windshield. He's complete mayhem, and yet, he's so childish. I don't believe for a second that he's truly evil. I think he just loves his job, but at the end of the day, he's a big old softy that likes humans and is just lonely. For a while, I'd been so proud of myself for figuring this man out... until I realized I still knew nothing about him. I didn't know his motivation, his thoughts, or even if what I had already deduced was true about him.

The goblin Kingdom, and everything about it, was an enigma.

I brushed a thumb over the golden letters Aurea had helped me to engrave upon the cover of the book. I was only half-way into writing it, and I already felt disappointed in it. I've recorded my own exploration through the parts of the Labyrinth in the form of a story. It was completely fictional, and I was poking a bit of fun at the Goblin King, but I think I'd gotten him down to a tee.

The scenery, the people here, everything I seen and everyone I met I recorded in this book as the nameless protagonist progressed along her journey to regain her brother. And yet, there will always be dozens of new friends that won't make it into the book, hundreds of places I couldn't possibly put into the story. I've only got a limited amount of pages, and the plot had to move on.

"My Lady?" Aurea called for my attention. I ignored her, finishing the page before the thought escaped me, before looking up to her. She carried a new, dark covered book as she came closer.

"Yes?"

"Sire has just returned. He has brought a book for you." She held it out for me. I took it, and my heart clenched. He can't be serious?

"That bastard."

"My Lady!" Aurea sqeeked, surprised. I shut my mouth quickly.

"Sorry. Just, no. Where is he?" I held the book downwards.

"I- in his throne room, I believe. Are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy." I muttered, storming out of the library as quickly as I could. He's gone too far now. Now I understand why he's let me be all day and been so scarce. That evil, conniving, king!

"What gives you the right to take this?" I demanded, throwing the photo album at his head. He caught it easily, twirling it in his hand like a toy.

"I thought you'd enjoy a momento."

"You did, did you?" I scoffed. If I can't go back to the life I had before, I don't want to keep pining over it! "So you decided to break into my house and take one of my photo albums?"

"Not your house any longer, is it?" He smirked at me. "And it isn't your album anymore either, then?" I glared, daring him to speak another, stupid word. He let the album fall to the arm of his throne, partly in his grip, and sighed. "Don't go and self-combust. I've only created a duplicate."

"Don't you think for a second I don't know what you're doing." I pointed right into his face. My nerves were on end, my patience run thin, and rage swam in my veins like lava. "I denied you a story earlier, and you hate being told 'no'. Don't you? You threw this in my face-"

"Actually, you threw it in mine."

"-to force me down memory lane and tell you a story. I know exactly what you're trying. You want a story? Fine. You don't really care, you just want some pittle-pattle to waste some time on to relieve the boredom for just a moment longer. That's the entire reason I'm here, and that's the reason you threw this at me! So you want a story? I'll give you a story."

"You're rather worked up, aren't you?" He looked amused. "I'm waiting."

"Once upon a time, there was a mother, and a father, and a daughter." I hissed at him. "A happy family. But one day, the mother is no longer there. The daughter grows up, and an entire year passes. Christmas, Halloween, and when the little girl's birthday comes back around, the mother is still missing. Nowhere to be found. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had her locked up in his castle, throwing around tragic memories in her face and constantly reminding the mother that she's missed her only daughter's seventh birthday!" I grabbed the book back from him. "The end."

"Such a sad ending..." he mused. Like you care at all. This is all entertainment for you. This is my life. "It's a shame the mother had no means to send her dear little girl a birthday present."

I glared at him.

"Because magic isn't at all within her reach." He went on.

"Don't play games right now." I narrowed my eyes farther. "I'm going back to bed."

"Then don't bother me with your self-pitty if you don't feel it necessary to take advantage of the situation."

... I sighed and shook my head.

"If you aren't playing tricks..." I hesitated. "Then I do want to send my daughter a gift."

"What sort of gift?" He wondered.

"Chocolate. She loves chocolate." I sighed, shaking my head. "Wrapped in orange ribbons. They're her favorite colour, and she'll know it's from me."

"Very well." He held up a crystal, and glanced to me with a look that told me that this wasn't going to be free. If this entire scheme was to get stories from me, without a foul temper, then he's going to get what he wants. He doesn't truly care about my daughter. He just wants what he wants, and he knows how to get it.

The orange-wrapped gift disappeared, and he waved the family album- suddenly filled with pictures definitely not from my family -in the air tauntingly. Another form of entertainment he finds in my presence; my knowledge in Aboveground legends and stories.

Why can't he just go read a book?

My usual chair appeared before his own, and I held out my hand. In it, he placed The Peach.

The Peach. The bane of my existence, and my salvation. I crossed my legs to face him, rolling The Peach over in my hands. My heart beat loudly, and I pursed my lips.

"Story time." I mused as he sat patiently. I bit into the peach and all my pent-up anger, all my impatience and fiery-fury melted away. Another twenty-four hours of life, but another twenty-four hours bound to this place.

"Please, do go on." He smirked evilly at me.

I looked down at the photo album, through which he told me what stories he wanted.

"Once upon a time..."

My daughter loves peaches.

* * *

So any guesses? I don't think it's too hard, all things considered. I actually feel like I made it too easy, but then I thought, oh well! The story is how it is, and this is the only chapter that I intend to write like that. All others will be back to Sarah's POV. I hereby swear it.

But... did you like the change at all? Does it give a bit more of their personalities? Does it give any hints as to what's _really_ going on in the Labyrinth? Or does it just make you more frustrated with me for not updating and telling you what's going on? Hmmmm, I'm just going to say that it probably won't be as long as a wait next time.

R&amp;R, please. I love hearing what you all think of the story, and I continue to strive for your satisfaction. Any mistakes you notice, I encourage you to point out.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait, folks. But I do feel I've got a legitimate excuse this time (First time in years). With school just around the corner, I've enrolled in the district I just moved to and as it turns out, the AP Language class had a summer assignment. So I've got to try and condense a four month long assignment into a few weeks. Granted, I read the book (The Glass Castle by Jeannette Walls, which I recommend to anyone who can enjoy a good memoir) in about three days, but I'm still not sure what to do with the handbook/field guide/whatever it is.

Now forgetting the excuses, I offer up the first chapter after an exert from- you guessed it -Sarah's mother. We're brought back to Sarah herself, and I promise, we're here to stay... for this story. I have another favorite story of mine in the Labyrinth category that's going up after this that is actually written from two perspectives. I intend to publish both technically separate stories together as one. Maybe I'll zig-zag across chapters, or maybe I'll put each chapter from either points of view on one page, separating them and letting you choose which point of view to read this time. Oh, who knows?

Talk of the next story is a 'subtle' hint that I don't intend too many more chapters for this one. Anyone who was a little thrown off by the last chapter, I will admit that it wasn't exactly essential, but that's the sort of thing that I have to do to get back on track. Sometimes I've got to skip around to glue a story together.

Hope you like it, I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, or Linda. I do, however, own Aurea.

* * *

"Of course I'm a villain." Jareth purred with a smirk that, now that I even humored the idea he was insisting upon, could look rather frightening. And yet, I honestly wasn't afraid of him.

"Then, should I be concerned for myself?" Should I be worrying about what I'd gotten myself into?

"No, of course not." He sat back down beside me. "I'm not your villain. But I don't appreciate being thought of as completely benevolent."

From his tone of voice, I got the feeling that he'd had this conversation before. I didn't bother another thought on it- there's no way someone could be fooled into thinking he's the big, bad wolf.

"Mm-hm." I humored him, leaning back again. "If it helps you sleep at night."

"Perhaps you should learn more about my Labyrinth before you pass judgment." He waved a hand passively. Normally, I would have shrugged, jumped down, and demanded a tour if that was how he was going to be. But there, just now, he's avoiding my gaze.

"What're you hiding?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes and leaning down from my perch on the arm of the throne. He looked up then, surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You're hiding something, because you only act suspicious when you are suspicious."

"I'm always suspicious. I kidnap human children for a living." He defended himself... poorly.

"That book's all true then?" I was momentarily thrown off, but shook my head. It doesn't really surprise me. "No, what are you hiding from me?"

"I was only going to suggest that you take a tour of the castle grounds, at least. Beyond that, I'd rather accompany you until Bartley has been eradicated from the Labyrinth. I cannot join you today, I have other things to take care of that I would normally attend to immediately following a wish like the one I've just returned from. But I've put it off until a more opportune time. Will you be alright with my gardener show you the grounds for now?"

He had completely changed the subject just now. Jareth, what are you hiding from me? I thinned my lips and crossed my arms. "Jareth..."

He stood again, and pulled me to my feet. "You've already found your way to the library, but the castle grounds may change and shift, like the passages beyond. Hoggle can assist you until you've found your way around."

"Jareth..."

"In the garden, there is a peach tree. It's only eleven years old, and it's fruit ripens this time of the year. It's scent is especially enticing to mortals, but I implore you to leave it be. Fruit from the Underground is not like that which you're used to."

He turned quickly and walked out, and I sighed in irritation. Yeah, he's definitely got something up his sleeve. Either he's doing something behind my back, doesn't want me to see some part of the castle and thus has to hide it, or he doesn't want to be there when I do see something.

No, he isn't evil, but he isn't completely benevolent, is he? I trust him completely, and I have no doubt he likes me and isn't just eager to get rid of me, but I don't trust him to tell me the complete truth. I already know about fruit of the Underground. I know what it does, and I know there is no cure except more of it. Does he not realize I already know about this, or does he know something I don't?

As a familiar dwarf walked into the room, I felt a brief disappointment upon realizing it had to be a peach tree; I love peaches.

"Hoggle?" I stared at him in surprise. That same dwarf that had gotten us out of the oubliette.

"You again?" He grunted, then waved a hand and scoffed at me. "Figures yer the girlie."

"What do you mean?" I wondered. Does the whole Labyrinth know of me?

"Don' matter. Come on, I'll show yeh 'round the grounds." He didn't look happy about it, but had already started out the way he'd come. That was back the direction from which I'd come from the library.

"Thank you for earlier, Hoggle. Helping us out of there."

He looked at me in surprise. "Yer thanking me?"

"Of course. We would have been stuck in there forever if you hadn't come in."

"The King woulda found yeh." He muttered. "Yer not one he'd loose real soon."

"What do you know about me?" I wondered, remembering how Aurea had tried to hide something about me earlier too.

"I know yer the King's new toy. He gets one every so often."

"I am, am I?" I scoffed, not believing him for a second. Jareth's my best friend.

"Sure. Hasn't had a new toy for several years. Then he went and found you." He mused.

The ground shook violently and I gasped, grabbing at the walls. Hoggle squeeked, fell down, and climbed back to his feet when the ground settled as quickly as it had started shaking.

"What was that?" I gasped, looking around wildly for some large creature coming at us.

"Passages changing." He muttered half-heartedly. "Aint nothin'." I wasn't fully convinced, but I let it slide.

"What were you saying, then?"

"I was saying..." He paused, looked down one corridor and then the other, before speaking again. "I was saying, these passages change a lot. But the halls don't ever shift. Once you know what hall yer on, yeh'll know. Library's just down there. I don't bet you already been there."

He was pointing to the end of the hall. I nodded, taking note of the identical scenery of this hall as the one I'd admired as I'd exited the library. "What are all the other doors?" There were several along one side, and not a single one on the other wall.

"They're jus to closets and goblin rooms. They shut themselves up and pass out for a few days, then just roll out." He shook his head. "'Cept the second one there. That's another corridor. Always leads to the one that's got all the windows."

He opened it up to show me. I stepped through to admire the windows on the right; they faced out towards the goblin city. We were two or three stories up, and it was all very irregular, so I wouldn't at all compare it to any hall I'd been in before. Aside from the fact that I don't remember going up any stairs.

"How'd we get all the way up here?" I asked, fascinated by the city below. It was more like a hodge-podge of goblins running around, going about their days. There was no order, no obvious rules. As I watched, one took bread from another and ran off, and the one that had the bread originally just threw a shoe at the thief before simply going to grab another loaf from the- what I assumed to be -marketplace.

"Magic. You can't understand magic, yeh aint getting far here, girlie." He scoffed, and kept walking.

"Of course I know magic." I started to follow, before realizing the windows on the other side faced what appeared to be a garden area at ground level. "Magic is everything that simply doesn't make sense."

"That's one way to say it." He mumbled.

"That's the gardens?" I tried to find a door in. It was completely overgrown; creepers everywhere, vines blocking half the windows and weeds overtaking most of the ground. And yet, there were also shrubs and flowers that appeared to be well cared for. Trimmed up, watered, like your average garden in the above.

"Yeah..." He didn't stop.

"How do you get in?"

"How you get in every room."

"And how's that?"

"How's what?"

I groaned in frustration. "How do you get into those gardens?"

"Through the door." He gave me an irritated look, pointing to gates that hadn't been there before. Of course. I sighed and shook my head. Magic. "Ain't nothing interesting in there."

"Jareth said there was a peach tree here." I pulled the gates open. "I just want to see. He was acting rather suspicious."

Hoggle didn't say anything, he just followed me inside. It was larger than it had looked, but the contents was just the same. Mostly, there was untamed underbrush, but there were pockets of clean cut shrubs and cared for flowers. It was a fair balance between chaos and order. But, mostly it was wild weeds and creepers, fallen branches and ferns to the point that I dared not step off the path until I had shoes.

It was only then that I realized that this whole time, I've been barefoot and in my pajamas. It's warm here, and I've got on one of my longer nightgowns, so it didn't bother me very much, but still.

"The door on the other side leads closer to the kitchens." Hoggle pointed as we came to another bend in the path. I ignored him, however, in favor of the clearing we'd come to. It was wide enough that walls and windows of the castle peeked through periodic clusters of trees. But the clearing was far more manicured than the path. The gardens reminded me of a balloon on a string, with a door into the castle at either end and foliage all around.

Now, I could leave the path. The grass was soft and clipped, there was a bench over there and a budding bush of some sort of flowers behind it. On the other side of the clearing was the peach tree which, true to Jareth's word, smelled heavenly.

But I wasn't tempted. I knew full and well how dangerous those fruit were, and I didn't even think about plucking a peach from it's branches. Jareth, or Aurea, or Hoggle, or any one else here could eat from it no problem, but not me.

"What's that?" I asked, going closer.

"A peach tree, obviously." I rolled my eyes at Hoggle's intentional ignorance. He knew I meant the small, white obelisk behind the tree. It was about two and a half feet tall, and twice the width of the trunk in front of it. It stuck out at a slight angle too.

"Is it a monument?" I wondered, looking for any engraved writing on the surface, but there didn't seem to be any.

"Yeah, I guess." Hoggle followed me begrudgingly. "The librarian set it up, but the King didn't seem to mind. Didn't stop her, at least."

"Well who's it for? It doesn't say anywhere." I touched it's cool surface, wondering if it was Aurea's parents or if maybe she'd been married. Maybe she'd even had a child, but I somehow doubted that. She was rather nurturing... of her library. I just couldn't see her having a child, she seemed rather young still. Older than me, I had no doubt, but I was thinking it might be someone she'd loved?

"The king's last toy." Hoggle answered, tapping the base of the obelisk that faced the wall. I hadn't looked at such an out of the way place for an engraving, but sure enough, there was something written down there.

So I wedged myself in the two-foot gap and brushed the grass and dirt away. It didn't come up to cover the words, but nearly. I'd thought there had been more to it, but I was wrong. Just two words, or rather, one name.

Linda Williams.

I, at first, didn't quite understand it. That's when I'd brushed the grass away to see if there was a date. There wasn't, and I briefly noted the similarities in her name and mine. I didn't quite understand at first, until it clicked with a sudden *pop*.

"Hoggle?" I asked, staring at the obelisk. "How long has this been here?

"About eight years." Hoggle shrugged, edging towards the door. I pulled myself back to my feet and stared at the peach tree silently. A million things ran through my mind in the span of a few seconds.

"Where is the king now?" I asked, still staring at the tree.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hoggle demanded, still creeping away like he feared me to burst at any second. He knew that was there, he knew I would find it, and that just proved that it's exactly what I thought it was. It could have been a coincidence, but him trying to escape wasn't.

"Show me where his..." I wavered between two rooms I knew he spent time in. He'd tell me about the work he'd left behind in his study, about how more interesting my room was than his... and I wasn't sure where to go now. But I wasn't going back to the throne room. Maybe the Escher room? Wherever I went, I knew he'd be there. He was probably watching me right now, biting his nails and fearing what I'd say when I confronted him. "Show me to his room."

"His room?" Hoggle looked surprised. "No one's supposed to-"

I gave him a look. "Where is it?" I wasn't afraid of him, and I knew he wouldn't get upset if I was in there. Not to call myself special, but he should have bigger things to worry about than the sanctity of his bedroom.

"Down this hall and up two floors." Hoggle pointed one direction after sticking his hand through the door.

"Will you show me?" I asked, keeping my cool.

"Ahhh... sure?" He didn't want to, but he volunteered anyways. This time, out journey was done out in silence. I thought about how I should feel, if I should be skeptical or if I should just wonder how. Should I ask why first? Which is more important, why or how? Is this what Aurea had been hiding? Hoggle did say she set this up, so it's got to be. Why such a secret? Should I just ignore Hoggle's jabs like I had been, or should I start to question my closest friend? He had said he was evil, and I hadn't believed him. Should I rethink that, or should I give him the benefit of the doubt. There were so many factors to this, that I had no idea how I should feel. She left a long time ago, I remember being close before, but since I haven't spared her much thought. How should I feel?

My mind whirled in circles until we reached the start of the short passage that lead to one door facing the south. He started back down, and I walked forward without hesitation. I tried to calm down and only spent a moment wondering if he was already inside or if I would have to wait.

That's what I'll ask. What happened? I really can't assume anything, because all I know is that I trust him, and she's been gone for ten years.

After I shut the door behind me, I hesitated. His room didn't honestly have much to it. A desk, a shelf with seven crystals, and a messy circular bed with a silent king sitting on the edge. I sat beside him, crossing my legs, and waited for an explanation.

"I can't answer if I don't know the question, Precious One." He didn't back down. He didn't look that nervous about this conversation, but it didn't escape me how he had failed to mention my mother before... ever.

"So my mom was here?" I asked, completely abandoning all my thought-through and planned out interrogation tactics.

"Yes, for near three years." He answered indifferently.

"Why?"

"She wished herself here. If you suspect me behind it, I'm not. My involvement is strictly limited to the longevity of her life, and her presence in the castle specifically."

"Explain."

"When she schemed her way into the Underground, I couldn't care less. But like you, she turned out to be rather handy with a deck of cards or a chess board. Moreso than a goblin, at the very least."

"So, you invited her to stay in the castle for games?" I pursued. "Why did she wish herself away? What do you mean, longevity?" I was getting frustrated.

"Sarah-mine," He lifted his chin and commanded my attention. I calmed down, telling myself again that I trust him for a reason. "Eleven years ago, your mother ate a fruit given to her by an imp. More than eight years ago, she died by eating a fruit that an imp gave her. If you seek to blame me for any of her misgivings, you should know that I provided room and the fruit that kept her alive for near three years."

"I don't blame you for what happened to her." I stated easily. I don't. I knew he wouldn't have done anything to directly harm her. It's hard for me to wrap my head around the idea that she had lived near for nearly three years. "But, this does put a few things to different perspective."

He raised an eyebrow. "Does it?" He challenged.

"Yes. You know my mother before you knew me. Did that have anything to do with it? How come you never told me?" I demanded, taking up his challenge. All those nights I hadn't even suspected he knew my mom. "My mom was living with you for three years, you'd kept it a secret?"

"I didn't intend for it to be a secret." He shrugged. "The subject never came up. You never once spoke of your mother those nights you ran your mouth until I made you sleep. I don't care enough to bring it up."

"But did this have anything to do with when you answered my wish?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. If he only cared because I was the daughter of his game partner? Or, she was there three years...

"Of course." He didn't hesitate. "I can answer wishes, that doesn't mean I have to. Just now, ten children have made wishes in your province alone. I don't answer them all- I don't even care to know what they are. When someone is wished away, then I must answer, but otherwise, what do I care? I only went to meet you because your wish came from the same household that woman came from. And from a child the same age as the one she rambled on and on about."

"So..." I hedged, hoping I really didn't have to voice my suspicions and fears about this whole new situation.

"You want to know the full story?" He assumed, clearly not wanting to tell it. So, I shook my head.

"I just want to know the truth."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

No. I shook my head again. "So she ate a fruit. She wished herself away to survive." I could see that. I didn't know Mom very well, but I could see her doing that. "Were you as fond of her as you are of me?"

He didn't appear to like the question, but gave an answer nevertheless. "You assume I have an affinity for any mortal. I'm not going to mislead you into thinking I truly cared about your mother's fate. She fascinated me because most humans wouldn't wish themselves away. She interested me because she could provide a mild challenge in the games I so love, but she annoyed me. Constantly, she would run my ear with talk of her child, her beloved daughter, and her home in the Above. If I mourned her passing, it was briefly."

He truly appeared indifferent.

"After Aurea insisted upon the grave out there- they had been friends apparently -I was rather bored. It's fortunate, however, because my boredom and mild interest in the wish I'd received from the same household the woman had come from lead to all of this."

Silence for a minute, before I looked away.

"A few more years free of boredom?"

I heard him scoff. An arm reached around me and I looked back to him. He was amused!

"I believe we've already had this conversation." He half-laughed. "I'm not a benevolent creature, but I'm not your villain. Do you think I find sport in caring for humans?" He did laugh now. "It isn't my fault you've wormed your way under my skin."

"So that's it?" I ignored his attempt at being cheesy. A bombshell that huge drops on me and somehow he's gotten me to feel like it's no big deal. I can't help but to feel like I'm underreacting now. Somehow, he's done something that's forced me to not only shrug this whole thing off, but also not feel any more reluctant towards him due to the fact he's been keeping this from me for years.

"I hate your logic." I muttered to myself. He seemed amused again, and pulled his arm back.

"Are you done interviewing me?" He asked patiently. I eyed him distrustfully. "Good. I don't intend to return for a while, so you can either continue your tour or spend the rest of the day in the library. Much has happened in twenty-four hours, and it's not yet over. When you're tired, sleep here."

"Where are you going now?" I questioned, feeling like I've spent six years waiting to hang out with my best friend again, and now that I am, he just keeps disappearing.

"Bartley." He sobered quickly. "The sooner I take him out, the better."

"And how long is this going to take?" I asked, wondering what's changed. Now that he's back in my life, I feel like something else is going to change. "And what after that?"

He hesitated, before smiling and holding up a crystal. "We'll figure that out when it comes."

I watched the crystal, like I have so many times before, years ago, until it was completely unrecognizable as a crystal. Instead, it was a peach. He held it out to me, and I hesitated.

"Aboveground?"

"Of course." He nodded. I took it then and rolled it over in my hands. But, I have one more question.

"Jareth? Why a peach? Not this, but the tree out there, the fruit Mom ate after she came. And some of the goblins had called me 'Peach Girlie' earlier. It has some correlation, right?"

"I'm not so sure. But that was the fruit the woman had requested. As I didn't care at all, that was the fruit given." He mused. "I will return by morning, but if you need me before then... I'm sure you can figure it out."

I started to object, but he disappeared with that smirk. He just expects me to know what to do in case of an emergency? Just like that? It mustn't be hard, then, but of course he can't make it easy.

I bit into the peach, savoring the flavor, before falling backwards on the bed. I hadn't even the slightest idea what was going to happen after this, but I couldn't find it in myself to care either. Now I know that I was sharing the same setting my mother had- she had been trapped in this place for her need of Underground fruit and I for protection against Bartley -but I still wondered what else there was to the situation.

If he's been hiding something like that, what else could he be hiding?

Well, now I suppose Aurea has nothing to hide. Perhaps now I can pry an honest conversation out of her.

* * *

So, even though I feel like a lot happened this chapter, I still feel like it was a filler. I mean, I know where I am going and I know how to get there now, and I couldn't do it without this one, and yet, it felt rather slow and... monotonous. Suggestions or requests on the next one? I'd like to hear them, along with comments on this one.

And at last, the true question finally arises. Sarah finally has her best friend back, she's safe, and she's hanging out in a magical castle of her dreams, but she has no idea what's going to happen. Does anyone else? And was her mother's presence such a small deal like Jareth's made it out to be?

So after he does get rid of Bartley, what _is_ going to happen? Probably he'll just send her back and put life for them all the way it had been... pffffft! No, I want to hear what you think.

R&amp;R


	14. Chapter 14

I apologize for the lengthy wait. I have paid a bit more attention to my Transformers stories than this one, because I only really write for one fandom at a time. I've been drawn back to this one naturally, and I decided that I needed to focus on this a bit before spending any time on other, unpublished stories. I'm still very fond of this story, and I still believe I know what I'm doing. But, of course, I can't promise I'll be able to finish it in this go. I might be drawn into another fandom again before I get even another update out, but I do promise that this story will be completed eventually.

On a side note, as I reviewed this story in my own records, I've corrected spelling and context errors and will soon be republishing each chapter with a fixed version. I don't know if that shows up in 'follow' emails or anything like posting entirely new chapters are, but if they do, you can ignore those because they aren't new chapters.

I hope you enjoy this update! I certainly don't own Labyrinth, and I'd like to give my respects to David Bowie, 1/8/1947-1/10/2016.

* * *

The library was rather quiet when I came back in. I would have suspected it to be empty if I didn't know better. Aurea was in the back, probably hiding from me.

"Hello there." I called out, peeking between the shelves. "You here?"

"Lady Sarah." A small voice greeted behind me. I turned quickly, suppressing the urge to jump slightly. Where did she come from? But I otherwise ignored the title.

"There you are. So what was she like?"

"She?" Aurea continued to play stupid. I'm still not so sure how I feel about all of this, but I do know I'm tired of the secrets.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. And it's alright, Jareth's already told me everything." I crossed my arms and stared down at her. "And he told me you're the one that set up her gravestone. So what was she like?"

Aurea gave me a dejected look and sighed, deflating like a balloon. "Lady Linda was a good friend to me. She spent much time in here. We met when she asked me to teach her to read Faethen."

I gave a smile, thinking on the few memories I had of my mother. Even though I'd been a lot closer to Dad before she'd left, I had been yet closer to her. I just remember her telling me stories at bedtime. Singing me songs... I don't really remember most of them but I'm sure they had to do with magic and fairy tales. I've always thought of her as loving magic stories and that's why I love them. I also remember that- as opposed to other things about her -because after she'd kiss me on the forehead and turn the lights out, those creatures would come out.

"So she could read all of these?" I looked to the bookshelves wishfully.

Aurea nodded and hesitated. "Most. She was not fluent in the language, but she knew well enough by... by the end of her time."

I looked back down to the dwarf. Now that I'm here, I don't know what else to say. There's so much I want to know, but as I search my thoughts for something else to ask her, I'm coming up blank. I can't think of a single thing to ask that makes any difference. None of it really matters, and right now, I'm still a little upset about not knowing any of this. I'm upset I'm not more upset about it. I should be! It's just... I've waited for this for so long that even learning this doesn't disrupt it. I'm here, my best friend is back, and my mother used to be here.

"Lady Sarah." Aurea spoke up, curtsying only subtly as she asked for my attention.

"Just Sarah." I shook my head.

She gave a small smile. "Lady Linda would always object to such formalities also." She mused, before turning and pointing off in one direction, in the general direction of her desk. "I'll show you something."

I followed her down the main aisle towards a seemingly random side aisle. However, after venturing down it a bit, it opened up into a sort of reading area I hadn't known was there. There were a few chairs and a comfortable looking throw rug layed over the stone floor. The lighting here was different, even. I hadn't come to this side of the library when I'd helped put books away, I remember.

"This is nice." I mused, walking around to touch each of the chairs. There was a black cloth chair, a pale blue wide chair that was almost a love seat, a red leather chair with a small wooden side table, and a grey lounging chair, the sort that looks like a mix between a chair and a bed.

Aurea had walked to the red chair and stayed as I'd passed it, waiting for me to finish inspecting the reading nook back here. "This one was Lady Linda's chair. She had favored it when she read and when she wrote."

"My mother wrote?" I asked curiously, coming back to sit in the red chair. I didn't really feel closer to my mother by sitting here. Just knowing that she hadn't actually been in this chair since before I ever met Jareth made it seem like so long ago that it doesn't even matter. And until recently, I hadn't spared much thought to her. I've always kept her close to my heart, but I came to terms with her leaving long ago. She'd send gifts on my birthday for a few years after she'd gone... and now I suppose she must have stopped when she'd died.

"Yes. It bothered Sire so much, what she wrote, but he never made her stop. He never punished her for it, he kept the book, I think." She mused.

"She only wrote one book then?" I mused, feeling the leather. It doesn't feel old. It doesn't feel new either. There must be magic acting on it to keep it comfy. "Will you teach me Faethen also, then?"

She hesitated. "It took Lady Linda many months before she read the simple books alone. And just as much longer to read the books she wanted."

That is quite a time, but I smiled. "Well, I'm told I'm a fast learner. And I promise I'll study."

She gave me a curious look, but curtsied again. "As you wish, m'lady." She gave a skittish look behind her and back to me. She didn't seem much at ease at all talking about this subject.

"Do you still miss her, then?" I guessed. It seems like they were close, and I can't imagine what it would be like if the daughter of my deceased friend someday showed up.

"Of course. But it's been a long while, m'lady." She shifted uncomfortably. "It does not bother me to remember."

"Then why are you so worried?" I sat at the edge of the chair and leaned forward, not really intending to stay here anyways.

"I worry for you, Lady Sarah. I'm sorry, it isn't my place, but I do anyways." She gave a slight huff, making me smile a bit. "And it isn't my place to say this either, but I will. I don't believe Sire knows what he's doing, with you being here. It's no place for a human with a choice. You belong in the Above, but I worry he wants to keep you here. He's gotten too attached, and Sire may think that can keep you here like he did Lady Linda. But you don't have to be here, and you are mortal." She gave a cautious- almost fearful -look around as she finished this.

I glanced around also, knowing well enough she was thinking that Jareth would show up, upset about what she's said. But he didn't.

"Jareth went to take care of Bartley." I brushed it off. "He won't be back tonight."

"Of course." She shook her head, getting a look of disgust. "Those Shaders aren't welcome in this castle! Not in this Labyrinth! Nothing of such an Unseelie's court are welcome back here."

"Well you seem rather opposed to them." I scoffed. "Surely the haunting of my childhood hasn't caused this?" I can tell that it means quite a bit to Jareth, but surely my childhood isn't as important to everyone else here?

She tightened up and huffed, turning to the bookshelf and quickly pulled down three books that had ratty spines. They weren't in terrible condition, but they were bad enough for her to use an excuse to go back to work.

"Those of that Unseelie's court are underhanded and not above anything! It isn't just the Shadow Reapers that you know that he controls. Those are just the only ones that live naturally in the Above. They can move freely between our two worlds with what little magic they've stolen." She was clearly angry. Her ears were even turning red. "But those imps- Oh! Oh those imps! They're nothing but trouble!"

"Imps?" I questioned, jumping to my feet and following her back through the rows of books.

"Oh those imps!" She bristled. It seems to me like she's kept this in long enough, she takes very little prompting to get going. Which is much better than hitting dead ends. I've had more questions answered today than I have had in my entire life! It's like nobody's been willing to talk to me at all until I've come to the castle.

"What are these imps?" I asked, prodding further.

"They're tricksters. They're as bad as their king. Tricksters, and rotten, and no good, and greedy, and they have no respect!"

"What happened?" I held back a laugh, seeing her like this. She was throwing herself around furiously, glaring, working overly hard on something she didn't need to put so much effort into.

"They came into my library and ruined it all! First it was changing the shelves around, and the books on the shelves, and the labels on the sections. Then it was water damage, and fire damage, and tearing the pages out! I have never allowed those goblins in here and to ruin my library, but those imps! Oh!" She furiously sewed the spines back together, fixing material that shouldn't be sewn. And yet, it seemed to work perfectly fine.

"Why were they in your library?" I asked, still trying to hold back a laugh. I picked up one of the damaged books and inspected the cracks in the leather binding. The leather on this book, however, was only on the spine, and it was stretched tightly over rings on the inside.

"That Unseelie's been trying to take this Labyrinth for decades! He's sent in those imps, the Shadow Hunters, and everything else he's got. But they haven't got magic, and when they do get a small bit from some unfortunate child in the Above, it certainly isn't enough to combat Sire's protection. Sire protects this Labyrinth from all outsiders. He is very good to this Labyrinth, it he never made me happier when he finally banished those horrid imps from the kingdom completely! And good riddens, for imps under that Unseelie's rein are much worse than unpleasant." She was practically hissing.

I was sobering, realizing she was now getting more and more angry at these things. Asking her about them may have been a mistake, because she was sent off on a rant, and I didn't care to interrupt her. She stabbed at the spine of that book with that needle rather violently.

"They're hateful, they're unethical, and they take their games and tricks much too far. And when he manages to get them in here, he uses them to damage Sire from the inside. He hopes to sap his magic, or compromise Sire so that he may attack. That Unseelie killed Lady Linda when Sire became fond of her."

"Wait, he what?" I stepped up quickly, getting snapped back into that story so hard I nearly had whiplash. I thought I hadn't wanted to know the whole story, but just how much was Mom's presence relevant to mine?

She paused and looked up to me, before going back to her work with forcibly calmer hands.

"The imp gave Lady Linda a fruit of the Underground while in the Above. She had been haunted by the Shadow Hunters when she was younger, and in her later years, she remained a plush and powerful resource of magic unobtainable by that Unseelie. She and I speculated that he sent the imp to her, hoping to flush her into the Underground where he could have greater power over her and to steal her magic despite her age. Sire agreed in this, and it was one reason he allowed her solstice in the castle. That Unseelie wanted her magic, for it would be a powerful resource in his campaign against the Labyrinth. But when Sire took her in and grew fond of her, that Unseelie sent in another imp to replace her daily peach with an Abovegrounder's peach."

"She died because she ate a regular peach instead of a magic one." I shook my head. "That's awful."

"It's downright heinous, Lady Sarah. Both Sire and that Unseelie draw magic from humans that believe in it. Sire grew stronger by having such a strong believer in his court. He would draw from her wishes to sustain the barrier that kept him out." She paused. "But that Unseelie would kill Lady Linda to take the magic from her and attack the Labyrinth's barriers. This war is very old, m'lady."

"Aurea, will you tell me exactly what happened? With my mother? From beginning to end." I shifted to sit on her desk, and she faltered in her sewing before sighing and nodding.

"Much of what I know Lady Linda told me herself. She knew she had eaten an Underground fruit the moment she bit into it, when that imp gave it to her." She began, and I found myself already distracted. This war is old, but Jareth hopes to finish Bartley off tonight? That sounds more dangerous than I'd originally thought, and I was suddenly afraid for his safety.

"Lady Linda told me that she comes from an old magic family. Not many still believe in the old ways in the Above, but she told me of her mother who had taught Lady Linda all sorts of stories and songs about the Fae and the Underground itself. So when she bit the fruit- it may have been an apple, I don't believe it to have been a peach -she knew what it was and she knew what it meant. So she wished herself away, calling upon Sire, and explained her predicament to him." Aurea finished the first book and set it aside. I handed her the next. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I then waited for her to continue, which she didn't until she'd prepared a new needle and had started to string it.

"Sire didn't care. Sire was interested in her, however, and let her stay. Because he was interested, and because allowing her to roam his Labyrinth would make it easier for that Unseelie to get to her and attack the Labyrinth." She shook her head. "So Lady Linda stayed in the castle. I met her when she came to look through the library. She'd tell me of the stories her mother told her, she sang me the songs she knew, and she begged me to teach her Faethen. She'd also tell me stories of her family in the Above. About her husband, and her daughter, and how she missed them. Lady Linda was kind, and she was sweet, and she loved the Labyrinth as much as Sire himself, though they did not care for each other much." She gave a fond smile and glanced to me.

"But that doesn't matter to this story. Sire enjoyed her company but found her annoying and smart-mouthed. She thought him funny, but rude and self-absorbed. It was always amusing to watch them attempt to read here at the same time."

"Oh yeah?" I smiled.

She nodded. "Yes. It was a nice normal here for those few years. Lady Linda was a good friend, a kind friend. I was named Keeper of the Peaches to tend to the tree Sire had grown for her and to insure she had one every day. I kept the stock during the months it wouldn't bloom, and I tended to it when it did. On top of my own duties, Sire gave me this because he had no interest in taking care of a human. And had I been better in keeping those peaches, perhaps Lady Linda may still be alive." She frowned, but didn't seem to grief too much.

"It wasn't your fault." I insisted.

"It's been a long while. It doesn't bother me to remember." She reminded me. "When Lady Linda passed and we came to learn that all of the peaches in the store had been replaced, Sire insured to banish all imps from the Labyrinth, and he allowed for the grave I set up beside Lady Linda's peach tree. I thought it fitting, that she receive proper remembrance there."

I nodded. "Right."

"It wasn't much long later that Sire started disappearing for hours at a time, every night." She went on. "Then for periods of time during the day in addition. The Labyrinth fell into neglect. He worked vigilantly to maintain his kingdom during the time he was here, but his mind was elsewhere. I'm not sure the others truly noticed, but I could tell, he was distracted. He didn't want to be here. He told to us when we asked, that Lady Linda's daughter believed in magic as her mother had. That the Shadow Reapers had found her and when Lady Linda had passed, they seemed to want her for just the same reason. And he could not allow that Unseelie to get ahold of Lady Linda's daughter as he couldn't allow the Unseelie to get ahold of Lady Linda herself. But I could tell," She winked at me, "I could tell he enjoyed caring for this child."

I tilted my head. As I've already come to terms with, I don't remember much about my mother. But everything here seems to match up well enough. I never met my grandma on her side, but I remember going to her funeral and some aunt I never knew- and still don't know -told a sad but funny story about grandma dancing barefoot outside. Any time Irene would talk about my mother or Mom's side of the family, she'd refer to them as the 'Celts' like it was an insult. That they were crazy. I suddenly wished I remembered the songs and stories Mom would tell me.

"When you turned ten, Lady Sarah, Sire returned for good, but was no less distracted. He worked very hard to turn the direction of the long standing war with that Unseelie. We had always been on the defense, not really caring to attack back as they were no real threat. However, for the last six years, Sire has worked hard to keep you hidden and be rid of that Unseelie. When that brother of yours made that wish- I remember the moment for Sire had been in here reading -Sire was very upset and he left in such a rush, I had to clean up after him."

She seemed to be finished and was focusing on repairs now. She had calmed down during her story, and I once again failed to think of something to ask. I don't know what I want to know, but I feel as if I should be more concerned with my mother. Does she remember the stories she would say? Or the songs? I've only been vaguely aware of my 'Celtic' heritage on that side, but it sounds like if Mom had continued to live with us in the Above, I would have been much more familiar with it all. I don't even know if 'Celtic' is an appropriate term for that side of my gene pool. As far as I'm aware, I've got an aunt and a couple cousins on that side that I know nothing about and have never actually met.

But I don't really want to hear any more about my mother. I've lived several years very happily with knowing such little about her, I don't feel as if it's necessary to know everything about her now. It actually makes me sort of uncomfortable. She's been an enigma in my life, a person I've built up into a Saint, and now she's a person.

"I thought you didn't like talking about Jareth when he wasn't here?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"I don't." She stated rather easily. "But it isn't his story. It's Lady Linda's, and since her passing, it's been as good as mine. I've put it into the books, and her story is well enough lived in pages here." She looked out towards the hundreds of shelves she cared for. "I won't speak on Sire's personal givings or memories without proper rights to his story, but every part he plays in Lady Linda's or yours belong to both you and I."

Of course. She thinks of memories the way she thinks of books, and that makes sense. No wonder she's the librarian.

"Pardon me, Lady Sarah." She motioned to the third book, which I'd pushed to the other side of the desk when I'd sat on it. I handed it over to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I nodded. "Well, thanks for talking with me. I guess, once you were allowed to."

"I hope to enjoy your company as I had Lady Linda's. I don't get much company of this sort in here. They're either wanting a book in a hurry, or somewhere to hide themselves as they hoard whatever trinket they'd found." She sighed. "Don't make yourself a stranger to these shelves, Lady Sarah."

I was backing away to the door, unable to think of anything else to say here, and there were too many other things plaguing my mind. I needed to get out of here. "I won't." I insisted, before turning and rushing out. No, I rather like her and I am really looking forward to avoiding awkward silences with her by talking about that language she'll teach me to read. But I'm not sure I could stay there any longer like that.

* * *

I feel like this was a rather informative and, if you aren't into backstory, boring chapter. I was starting to feel like Aurea is an extra in a video game, where you ask questions and they tell you their life story and everything like it's small talk. But, she's a librarian, and she is all about stories. She loves to tell stories and discuss stories, and since Linda passed, her story is now Aurea's. Aurea runs her mouth just naturally, and she's got a reputation for saying things she shouldn't already. She actually gets away with it more than others because it's just who she is. But going with that, when she knows she shouldn't talk about something, she is rather cautious to talk at all because she knows she will say too much. So there's my reasoning to Aurea's easy prompting.

I also used this chapter to lay everything out. Well, most of it. I like to write stories that prompt the reader to figure it out and put things together before the 'big reveal'. It's not all that intentional, but there it is. You can probably find that 'big reveal' chapter in all my stories.

In any matter, I might start posting more stories outside of Transformers. Maybe another for Labyrinth, or I'll go into my other fandoms. I regret to say... I follow several...

Please, tell me what you think of this chapter! Was it good? Was it worth the wait? I intend for the rest of the story to be from only Sarah's point of view, so the chapter from her mother's remains to be an anomaly. And if you have any questions/complaints, please review! I try to get back with your, or take your concerns into consideration as I write the rest of the story.


End file.
